


Best Friend Benefits

by moonbuns



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Best Friends, Blow Jobs, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mentions of alcohol, Mutual Pining, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Public Hand Jobs, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:34:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 21,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25155550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonbuns/pseuds/moonbuns
Summary: Seungwoo and Seungyoun are best friends. Their friendship comes with a few perks.
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Han Seungwoo
Comments: 28
Kudos: 104





	1. let me

**Author's Note:**

> don't really have a solid outline for how this story will go but [vague gesturing] here we are,, hope you enjoy!

“And it’s just so hard,” Seungyoun is complaining, throwing his hands in the air in frustration. “Like I don’t care if you’re going to be an incompetent professor but at least answer your emails, right? Like that’s the _least_ you can do.”

“Mm, yup.” Seungwoo is just nodding along, chewing (instead of sucking, like the uncivilized hooligan he is) on a lollipop as he sits and listens to his best friend. They’re parked on Seungyoun’s couch on a lazy Sunday afternoon. At least, it’s a lazy Sunday for _him_ , but it’s more of a giant stressful mess for Seungyoun who has a midterm coming up in the next week and an unresponsive professor who apparently ignores emails while his students are suffering.

Seungyoun winces as Seungwoo breaks off a chunk of his lollipop and crunches it loudly. He’s made fun of Seungwoo so many times for the way he incorrectly consumes his candy so for now he chooses to fix him with a disdainful look before continuing to vent. “And it’s like he doesn’t even lecture us anymore, we’re learning solely from the textbook but he won’t even tell us which sections of the book we’re going to be tested on? I’ve spent the past week going through all the chapters so far but last class he tells us we didn’t even _need_ to complete half of them!”

He looks at Seungwoo, outraged, obviously giving him his cue to cut in with a comment for solidarity.

“Ridiculous,” Seungwoo says seriously, still bobbing his head in agreement. “What a terrible man.”

Satisfied, Seungyoun barrels on. “I cannot believe I wasted my time on all of that. This is the worst, how are you a computer science professor and you can’t even work a slideshow or send emails properly or put in grades on time or– are you laughing at me?”

Seungwoo tries his best to keep a straight face. “I would never do such a thing.”

“You are!”

He chooses to crunch the last of his lollipop instead of answering, enjoying the way Seungyoun crosses his arms over his chest and scowls at him. Truth be told, he hadn’t been laughing at Seungyoun; it was more that he’d been so endeared by him, so fond of him, that he couldn’t help but smile. But Seungyoun didn’t need to know that. Anyway, he’d been called over here for more than just sitting and imitating a mediocre peanut gallery to react to his friend’s frustrations. He was also here to _do_ something about those frustrations.

Seungwoo leans over to toss his lollipop stick onto the coffee table before settling back against the arm of the couch and getting comfortable. He raises a brow at Seungyoun and smiles softly. “Come here.”

Seungyoun rolls his eyes and huffs. “Finally,” he mutters, which Seungwoo chooses to ignore, before he scoots over, walking on his knees to close the distance between them. He hovers above Seungwoo, soft fingertips dancing across the older’s jaw when he’s finally in the same space.

Like this, Seungyoun is taller than him for once, but Seungwoo enjoys this view just as much as when he’s under him. He tilts his head up at the other, eyes fluttering closed when he feels Seungyoun’s touch on his face. He only has a moment to take in a breath before the other leans down to claim his lips, kissing him quiet with a firm mouth.

They’ve done this so many times. Like, _so_ many times. But kissing Seungyoun will always be something that makes Seungwoo’s head spin and his heart race. It always feels like the first time with him, even when it was the fifth or the eighteenth or the thirty-fourth, or the ninety-third, or whatever number they’re on now. Seungwoo doesn’t want to keep track because putting a number to it means there can be a last, a final count, and he never wants to know what number that may be, no matter how inevitable it is. He knows this is dangerous territory, he knew it well from the first time and he knows it just as well now, but no matter how delicate this arrangement is, he will never want to change it.

Seungyoun pulls back and wrinkles his nose at him. “Grape.”

“The only flavors you had left were grape or cherry, and you like cherry.”

“So you not only stole _my_ candy, you also stole the worst flavor?”

“Yes, and I did it knowingly so I can do this,” Seungwoo hums before he slips a hand around the back of Seungyoun’s neck and draws him in again to kiss the disapproving look off his face. He feels the other attempt to school his expression as he kisses him back, but as usual, Seungyoun grins against his mouth mere seconds later.

“You’re the worst,” Seungyoun mumbles as he climbs into Seungwoo’s lap, obviously not _that_ displeased with the taste of grape as he presses closer and licks past Seungwoo’s lips. He fits so nicely against Seungwoo despite his long limbs and broad frame; Seungwoo likes to think they’re a perfect match. He rests his hands on Seungyoun’s hips, pressing him down on top of his thighs.

Seungwoo grumbles after a moment, gripping him tighter. “Can you please,” he complains, not even bothering to finish his sentence before his hand travels up to curl his fingers into Seungyoun’s hair and pulls him lower towards him, tired of craning his own neck so he can properly kiss him back. “That’s better,” he says against Seungyoun’s mouth before using his tongue to push away any response the other may have.

It’s probably just Seungyoun’s prickly mood, but he kisses Seungwoo fiercer than usual, mouth hot and insistent on his. Seungyoun’s hands thread themselves in Seungwoo’s hair, fingers gripping a little tighter and tugging a little harder than usual. It makes Seungwoo’s arousal spike, but it also makes him want to push back and rile him up as much as possible. In one quick motion, he pushes Seungyoun’s hips back, depositing him from his lap, and presses him flat against the couch. He grins at the other, enjoying the surprised look on his face as he looks up at him. 

“I like it better when you’re underneath me,” Seungwoo teases, knowing exactly how Seungyoun will react. Sure enough, Seungyoun’s eyes blaze back at him before he drags him back down with a firm grip on his chin to kiss him breathless.

Usually Seungwoo would take his time with Seungyoun but right now he knows how high strung he is and he doesn’t want to push him too far. Still, it’s fun to mess with him just a little bit before he fully turns control over to the other. He feels Seungyoun’s tongue sweep across the seam of his mouth, urgent to slip past his lips, but he keeps his mouth firmly closed, instead pressing Seungyoun harder into the couch cushions and grinding his hips down against his.

Seungyoun groans beneath him, pulling away to glare at him. He opens his mouth to presumably complain, but Seungwoo rolls his hips once again and instead all he manages is a stuttered moan. “Again,” he insists as his own hips rise up, seeking friction.

“Like this?” Seungwoo asks, though he already knows the answer. He does as requested, hooded eyes meeting Seungyoun’s gaze. He shifts to slot a thigh between Seungyoun’s legs and lets him grind against him. His hands slip under his shirt, earning a satisfied hum as he strokes his waist, fingers dancing along the waistband of his pants. 

Seungyoun pulls him back down to him and licks a wet path up the column of his neck, letting his lips brush against his ear as he responds breathily, “Just like that, _yes_.” He sucks softly at a spot just beneath Seungwoo’s jaw, fingers again tugging at Seungwoo’s hair to jerk his head back and give him better access. Seungwoo lets him, enjoying the rough handling, but also too focused on getting Seungyoun’s pants off as soon as possible. The other obediently lifts his hips so he can slip his pants and underwear off together. He pushes the fabric down to his knees, ignoring the way Seungyoun whines at the unfinished job as he is forced to kick them completely off without assistance.

“You’re so annoying,” he says, holding Seungwoo’s face and squishing his cheeks together, just the way he knows Seungwoo hates. He grins at the unamused glare Seungwoo gives him in response.

“I am about to leave you with a boner to take care of yourself,” Seungwoo shoots back at him as best he can with his cheeks still squeezed between Seungyoun’s fingers. This doesn’t really phase Seungyoun, who leans up to give him a wet kiss with an exaggeratedly loud sound.

“I know you wouldn’t,” he singsongs, letting go of his face and tugging at the collar of Seungwoo’s shirt. “Off please.”

Again Seungwoo obeys, tossing his shirt over the back of the couch. He enjoys the way Seungyoun admires his body, the way his eyes trace the planes of his torso while his hands run over each dip and rise. His touch is always delicate yet purposeful, no matter how many times they follow the same path as they did the last time it always feels like Seungyoun is seeing him as if he’s never done so before. He always takes a moment or two to just look at him, appreciating him with his gaze and touch. It makes Seungwoo want to kiss him senseless, which he then does, taking Seungyoun’s hands in his and pinning them above his head as he leans down to finally let him slide his tongue against his. He can feel Seungyoun trying to mumble something against his mouth but he just kisses him harder, pushing the words back down because he knows it’ll just be some snappy comment about how he doesn’t appreciate being held down like this.

(But they both know he enjoys it much more than he pretends not to. _Much_ more.)

One of Seungwoo’s hands travels down to stroke lightly over Seungyoun’s quickly hardening cock. It curves up against his stomach in between the two of them, precum already pearling at the tip. The touch makes Seungyoun squirm beneath Seungwoo, insistent for something a little firmer, with a little more friction. He can feel him growing more frustrated, first from being restricted and unable to touch Seungwoo back, and now from the teasing way Seungwoo’s hand ghosts over his body.

Seungyoun nips at Seungwoo’s bottom lip suddenly, causing him to break the kiss. He jerks back and gives him an offended look.

“Let me touch,” Seungyoun whines, hands struggling beneath Seungwoo’s heavy grip. 

“No,” Seungwoo smiles at him. He is thoroughly pleased with the way things are right now; the best place for Seungyoun to be is underneath him, impatient but pliant nonetheless. 

“This– is– unfair!” he continues to protest, punctuating each word with a thrash of his head, determined to get his way. “I just want tiddies in my mouth! Please!”

Seungwoo, busy brushing his lips across the junction between Seungyoun’s neck and shoulder, bursts into laughter at this, loud and sudden. He buries his face in Seungyoun’s neck as his entire body trembles with giggles. “You’re ridiculous,” he says when his laughter has subsided, speaking the words into Seungyoun’s collarbone as he adjusts his hold on the other’s wrists.

“I thought it would make you let go.” Seungyoun tries to sound like he’s irritated, but the way Seungwoo is currently using his mouth to drag the collar of his shirt aside makes his words stutter. He sounds breathy and dazed, getting more and more turned on with each press of Seungwoo’s lips on his skin. 

Seungwoo raises his head to lean close to Seungyoun’s face, letting his breath ghost over Seungyoun’s lips but not getting close enough to kiss him. He rubs his nose against the other’s, smirking as he watches Seungyoun try to follow his movements and capture his lips again. “Aw, Seungyounie can’t do anything like this, can he?”

Seungyoun’s gaze darkens at this, flickering from his lips to his eyes and over his face and back again, as if unsure of where to look. “Let me,” he says, voice catching in his throat.

“I don’t think I will,” Seungwoo speaks against the side of Seungyoun’s face, tongue grazing over the tops of his cheekbone. He loves the way Seungyoun groans again, both frustrated and turned on, and loves how the sound gets louder when he finally takes his cock in his hand. “Is this what you want? Hm?”

“L-Let me,” he whispers again, head thrown back and lashes fluttering as if fighting to keep his eyes open. He looks torn between glaring at Seungwoo and submitting to him, letting him have his way with him no matter how much teasing he’ll have to endure. 

Seungwoo moves back down to press a quick kiss to Seungyoun’s exposed shoulder before continuing lower. His grip loosens just a bit from where he’s keeping his arms pinned down. “You didn’t answer me. Is this what you want?” He follows this with a few quick strokes along Seungyoun’s length. 

Seungyoun moans breathily, eyes squeezed shut and hips rising up, trying to follow Seungwoo’s hand as he slowly begins to jack him off. “You already know _yes_ , more, more,” he mumbles, eager.

“That’s it?” Seungwoo asks as he moves lower, pushing the bottom of Seungyoun’s shirt up to the middle of his stomach. By now he’s completely let go of the other’s arms, but Seungyoun is too focused on the way Seungwoo is twisting his fingers around his shaft to be paying attention to that. “Is that all you want?”

Seungyoun opens his mouth to answer but cuts himself off with a “Fuck!” when Seungwoo thumbs at the head of his dick. He does it again, knowing how sensitive he is, which earns him a satisfying string of more expletives.

With one hand on Seungyoun’s length and the other sliding down from his waist to rub up and down his thigh, Seungwoo continues to watch the way his friend bites his lip to keep himself from moaning too loudly. He can see the tension tugging at his limbs, keeping his arms frozen above his head and his shoulders stiff, like an invisible rope that Seungwoo holds in his own hands. He loves seeing Seungyoun like this, all pretty and on the road to ruin, wound up so tight until Seungwoo decides to let him go.

Seungwoo leans down to let his breath warm over the head of Seungyoun’s cock. He keeps his eyes on Seungyoun’s face as he does so, noting the way his mouth falls open as he realizes what’s coming next. When Seungyoun’s eyes open and he looks down at him, Seungwoo smirks.

“Look how obedient you are,” he hums, lips hovering even closer to where Seungyoun wants them. “I don’t even have to hold you down anymore.”

Realization dawns on Seungyoun’s face for a split second before his expression changes again as Seungwoo licks down the length of his shaft, mouth falling open with a drawn out, “Fuck, fuck.”

Seungyoun’s hips jerk just as Seungwoo curls his tongue around the head and he is quick to press him down to keep them from doing it again. He holds Seungyoun’s hips steady as he slowly swallows further down his cock, taking his time. Fingers dig into his scalp when Seungyoun threads his hands into his hair, urging him to go faster. His frustration is almost palpable, so high strung both from his earlier annoyances with his classes and now from the way Seungwoo is toying with him. Seungwoo loves it, loves how urgent he gets, how much rougher he gets, how much louder he gets. He ignores the added pressure on the back of his head, still inching slowly down Seungyoun’s length with his tongue pressed flat to the underside. He hums in amusement at the way his hips twitch under his grip, insistent and impatient. This just makes Seungyoun moan again, the vibrations around his cock adding to his arousal.

“Seungwoo, come _on_.” He is nearly begging at this point, desperate to thrust into the heat of his mouth.

Seungwoo’s gaze flicks up to meet Seungyoun’s, finding great satisfaction in the way he’s worried his bottom lip so much that it’s turned a pretty shade of red, all swollen and shiny. He knows he’s almost to the point where he stops being polite and compliant. He doesn’t want to push him too far, so instead he pulls off, shaking Seungyoun’s hold off of him, and sits back on his heels.

“What are you doing?” Seungyoun narrows his eyes at him, trying to look irritated, but the way he continues to worry his bottom lip gives away how wound up he is. 

“Just looking.” Seungwoo shrugs. He lets his hands run up and down Seungyoun’s thighs, smiling at the flash of impatience on the other’s face. “You don’t like it?”

“I would like it if you did something _else_ with your time.”

“Like?”

Seungyoun inhales deeply, his expression somewhere between frustrated and desperate. “Please,” he says softly, but this only makes Seungwoo chuckle.

He slides back up to bracket Seungyoun’s face with his elbows, leaning down to kiss him again. This at least earns him a small hum of approval from the other, who runs his hands along Seungwoo’s sides and around to his back. He nips at Seungyoun’s lip just like he had done to him and is rewarded with a sharp pressure against his shoulder blades where Seungyoun’s nails dig into his skin. It’s a welcome sting, a surefire sign that his teasing has Seungyoun just on the edge of his short temper. Now is a good time to let him have control. 

Seungwoo kisses down the side of Seungyoun’s face and mouths along the edge of his ear. He ignores the way he tries to find his mouth again, insistent for more kisses, and instead pushes his lips up against his ear. “What do you want?” he asks pleasantly, as if commenting on the weather.

Seungyoun throws his head back and groans, this time in frustration rather than pleasure. “Stop,” he complains. His hand curls around the back of Seungwoo’s neck as he keeps him in place where he is sucking gently on his earlobe.

“You don’t want to tell me?” Seungwoo moves to kiss the curve of Seungyoun’s jaw. All he gets in response is an incoherent grumble and he pulls back to see the other pouting.

“Are you upset?” he teases, tapping the tip of his nose. Another grumble, and Seungwoo laughs softly. “Come on, what do you want?”

“I want you to shut up and let me–”

“Let you what?” Seungwoo leans into Seungyoun’s face, nose to nose, egging him on with a sly smirk.

Seungyoun whines again, pout growing more severe.

“Okay, okay,” Seungwoo can’t help but kiss him. “Your turn now, okay? I’m done I promise.”

“Promise?” Seungyoun’s hold around him tightens and a hand slides up to bury itself in Seungwoo’s hair.

“I promise.”

“Fucking finally,” Seungyoun growls as his grip tightens again and he tugs at Seungwoo’s hair. He holds him in place and kisses him, open-mouthed and hot and wet. His hips thrust up to roll against Seungwoo’s thigh and he knows just what he is asking for. 

Seungyoun lets him go with a final swipe of his tongue against the corner of his mouth, his hold on him loosening as Seungwoo leans back. He moves back down, returning to hover over his leaking cock like he had been before. He rests his cheek against Seungyoun’s thigh and looks up at him, waiting for him to take the lead. 

Seungyoun’s hands cup Seungwoo’s face and pull him forward with a harsh jerk, tired of being played with. His eyes are dark as he guides Seungwoo’s head down to his cock. A thumb runs over the seam of his mouth, parting his lips as he presses two fingers in. Seungwoo is obedient as Seungyoun handles him, letting his tongue glide over his fingertips before he pulls them out. His hands slip up and into his hair, threading dark strands between his fingers and gripping tighter than before. He tugs his head back to force Seungwoo’s chin up and make him meet his eyes.

“You like this, don’t you?” he asks, voice low.

Seungwoo only smiles back at him.

“You did this on purpose?” When Seungwoo doesn’t answer again, he tugs at his hair sharply, making him wince. This makes Seungyoun ease up just a bit, fingers scratching slightly at Seungwoo’s scalp in a quick apology. 

Seungwoo just grins which makes Seungyoun narrow his eyes again. “You’re so annoying,” he repeats.

“You love it,” is all Seungwoo responds before he leans down and presses a quick kiss to the tip of his cock. He curls a hand around the base just as he wraps his lips around the head and gives it a harsh suck, earning him a relieved sigh as Seungyoun finally gets what he wants. His grip on him slowly eases up but Seungwoo was expecting a little more excitement. His own hand draws Seungyoun’s back in, and he finally gets the message.

“ _So_ annoying,” he mutters again, but an excited gleam sparks in his eyes as he adjusts his hold. “You could have just asked.”

“That’s no fun, now is it?” With that, Seungwoo inhales deeply in through his nose and pushes down all the way, as far as he can go. He breathes in again to relax his throat just as Seungyoun begins to move his hips, thrusts hesitant and shallow at first.

Seungwoo flicks his gaze up to him to urge him to do it like he _means_ it and finds Seungyoun looking back at him almost hungrily. It sends an exciting thrill down his spine. He pushes down further, desperately ignoring his gag reflex, wanting to go as deep as possible, to make Seungyoun feel as good as possible. 

Seungyoun thrusts up all of a sudden, catching Seungwoo by surprise. He grunts in response but Seungyoun is past the point of patience, sliding in and out of the wet heat of his mouth.

“So good,” Seungyoun murmurs breathily, one hand gently cupping Seungwoo’s jaw while the other keeps an iron grip on his hair. Soft fingers stroke the smooth skin of his cheek while the other hand pushes him further down with a steady pressure; that contrast, in combination with the desperate way his hips move against his face, has Seungwoo’s head spinning.

Seungwoo presses his tongue against the warm weight in his mouth as Seungyoun’s movements become more jerky, his rhythm thrown off as Seungwoo continues to hum around him. The wet sound of each thrust makes his own cock twitch in his pants and every time Seungyoun brushes against the back of his throat, tears prick at the corners of his eyes. He can feel spit accumulating at the corners of his mouth as he practically drools all over Seungyoun’s length. He feels so used and submissive, reminded of the fact that he is completely at Seungyoun’s mercy when his fingers sweep through his hair to readjust his grip; it makes his own arousal mount, making him feel dizzy. Though that might also be because he’s finding it harder to breathe as the air is knocked out of him a bit more each time Seungyoun pushes back in.

Seungyoun’s hold relents slightly as he pulls Seungwoo off, letting him gasp for breath at just the right moment. A finger traces the edge of his lips, running through the pooling spit before slipping past and into his mouth. Seungwoo obediently sucks at his fingers, looking up at him with glossy eyes. Seungyoun moans at this, telling him again how good he looks in a hushed tone, stroking his cheek tenderly before pushing Seungwoo back down on his cock, his lips catching at the head before he is shoved all the way down and his mouth is stuffed full.

He loves being like this, held in place, mouth messy, lips stretched, eyes burning. He feels used but in the best way, eager to please just for Seungyoun. He blinks up at him just then, knowing he is close by the way his thrusts grow more erratic, no longer deep rolling movements of his hips and rather faltering jerks as he gets closer and closer to finishing. Ever the gentleman, Seungyoun taps two fingers against the side of Seungwoo’s jaw, signalling to him that he’s almost there, telling him silently to pull off, but Seungwoo ignores him. Instead, he breathes in and lets his tongue sweep along the underside of Seungyoun’s cock, tonguing at the vein there, and swallows around him. This is what sends Seungyoun over, his rhythm breaking as he presses Seungwoo down and spills into his mouth. 

Seungwoo holds his breath as he takes it in, careful not to choke on the sudden warmth filling his mouth. He swallows carefully, not wanting to make a mess as Seungyoun orgasms, his cock twitching on his tongue. He rubs a hand soothingly along the inside of Seungyoun’s thigh as he peaks and then comes back down, feeling the tension leaving his body. He gently pulls off, lips making a wet sound as he releases them from Seungyoun’s length. He’d thought Seungyoun would be completely spent after that, but when he sits up to lean back on his heels, he is surprised to find the other following his movements, rising and reaching out to him.

Seungwoo barely has enough time to question it before Seungyoun is kissing him, pressing him back against the couch’s arm. His tongue sweeps into his mouth just as his hand snakes in between their bodies, cupping Seungwoo in his pants. He pulls away with a startled moan but is unable to get a single word out before Seungyoun’s mouth is on his again.

“Slow down,” Seungwoo manages to tease in between kisses, “What are you–mph!” He breaks off when Seungyoun strokes him firmly, outlining his hardened shaft beneath the fabric of his sweats. He moans into the kiss, kissing back just as insistently as Seungyoun’s hand moves faster. He is finally able to speak when the other’s mouth moves down to his neck to leave dusky marks along his skin.

“Doesn’t the taste bother you?” Seungwoo laughs softly, tilting his head so Seungyoun’s face can fit better into the crook of his neck. His hand comes up to pet his hair, enjoying the way his mouth moves along his skin and his hand continues to rub at him.

“Better than grape,” is all Seungyoun mutters in between soft nibbles.

Seungwoo laughs again, his fingers curling into Seungyoun’s hair so he can tug him back up for more kisses. “You’re so dramatic,” he says against his lips, the words muffled.

“You love it,” Seungyoun echoes, and his hand moves faster and faster on his cock until Seungwoo is unable to kiss him back anymore, just panting against the heat of his mouth, too focused on the overwhelming friction. His hips buck up just as Seungyoun gives his balls a gentle squeeze and then he is coming with a deep moan that Seungyoun swallows up eagerly. He rests back against the couch, feeling boneless and tired as he comes down from his high. Seungwoo focuses on catching his breath, only half attempting to lazily kiss Seungyoun back as he rubs him through his orgasm. 

Seungyoun likes kissing, like _a lot_. He especially enjoys it after they’re both exhausted and spent, but Seungwoo pushes him off moments later with a displeased wrinkle of his nose.

“You’re the worst,” Seungwoo rasps, his voice uneven from the battering his throat had taken minutes ago.

Seungyoun pouts at him, trying to swoop in for more kisses but failing as Seungwoo leans away. “Why,” he whines. His lips are slick and pink and he has a dazed look in his eyes; Seungwoo wants to lay him back down and continue, but his pants are an uncomfortable mess.

“You made me cum in my pants bitch,” he responds, shoving him away. The other falls back easily, no longer pouting. He grins in amusement as he splays out on the couch.

“Maybe if you hadn’t been so mean,” Seungyoun shrugs.

“You _like_ me mean.” 

“I’m hungry,” is Seungyoun’s response. He gets comfortable, tucking his arms under his head as he looks up at Seungwoo. He’s still naked from the bottom down, and his perfectly clean thighs and softening cock seem to mock Seungwoo’s own sticky skin.

“You’re a bitch.” Seungwoo stands up and tugs at the fabric of his pants, pulling it away from himself. “I made sure to keep you clean and this is how you repay me?”

“I can clean you up.” Seungyoun smirks at him.

“Truly, you disgust me.”

Seungyoun just laughs and leaps up, wrapping his arms around Seungwoo’s middle and tucking his head into the crook of his neck. “Let’s shower then go get dinner. Please! Please, please, please.”

“What makes you think I want to get dinner with you?” grumbles Seungwoo, but he welcomes the warmth that comes when Seungyoun clings to him.

“Oh? But you do want to take a shower with me?”

“Did I already say you’re the worst? Because you’re the worst.”

Seungyoun’s giggles in his ear makes Seungwoo’s temper melt away but he keeps up his grumpy facade. Even so, he easily lets Seungyoun walk them down the hall and to the bathroom, moving as one unit with the younger still wrapped around him.

“Let’s get hotpot,” suggests Seungyoun, still speaking directly into Seungwoo’s ear. It tickles, but he ignores it in favor of turning his head to look at him. 

“Why? The weather isn’t even cold.”

Seungyoun smirks, bringing a hand up to soothe over Seungwoo’s neck. His fingers splay out across the column of his neck and Seungwoo can’t help the way his breath hitches at the touch. “For your precious little throat.” He leans in and bites at his skin, making Seungwoo jump and bat him away. “So I can do that again later and not feel guilty.”

“You’re the–”

“Worst! I know!” Seungyoun says gleefully, finally peeling himself off of Seungwoo so he can throw off his shirt and step into the shower. 

Seungwoo watches in satisfaction as he yelps when the water first turns on, icy cold slapping his bare back. He carefully slips off his pants, cringing at the mess that’s been made of them, but his irritation is easily forgotten when he sees Seungyoun making grabby hands at him to hurry up and step under the water with him. He rolls his eyes and follows him in, welcoming his touch when Seungyoun slips his arms around his waist.


	2. persuasive as ever

They went back pretty far. All the way back to middle school. Seungwoo had first met Seungyoun as a floppy haired kid who moved into his neighborhood in the middle of the school year. He had watched from his bedroom window as a new family moved in across the street from his own house, wondering if these new neighbors would add any excitement to his relatively quiet block. He hadn’t expected much if he was being honest, and so he’d turned away from his perch and went down to annoy his mother about dinner. So imagine his surprise the very next day, whilst standing in the middle of the park at the end of his street, when a new face wandered onto the grassy field and into his life, bright eyed and grinning wide.

It wasn’t like they clicked together right from the get-go. It started with their shared love for soccer; the two of them fell into an unspoken routine, finding themselves on the grassy field almost every week as dusk fell around them, kicking the soccer ball around whilst shyly figuring out what kind of friendship this was. It didn’t bloom into anything solid until months after Seungyoun had settled into the neighborhood.

Seungwoo had been left home alone whilst his parents were off at a work dinner and his sisters had taken the chance at a free evening to scurry off to their own friends’ houses. He was planning on going to the park to practice some penalty kicks, hoping that perhaps his neighbor would show up eventually just so he wouldn’t be completely alone for the entirety of the evening. The sunset had looked nice that day. He’d been sitting on his porch beneath its golden glow, lacing up his shoes when he heard a delighted yell from down the street. 

It was Seungyoun, speeding down his drive on a shiny new bike that gleamed in the setting sun. He zipped across the road, pedalling fast, and as he approached Seungwoo’s front yard, he looked up and caught his eye. An excited grin sprung onto his face and Seungyoun let go of the handlebars to wave at him.

“Are you going–!” Seungwoo can only assume Seungyoun was asking if he was heading to the park, because he never actually heard the end of that sentence. Instead, the front tire of his bike hit the sprinkler at the edge of Seungwoo’s lawn and sent his bike veering off course. Helpless, Seungwoo watched as Seungyoun’s little legs couldn’t stop pedaling in time to avoid sending him flying off the bicycle and onto the sidewalk, tumbling against concrete with a pained “ _Oomph_!”

“Are you okay!” Seungwoo shouted, immediately springing up to run towards his fallen neighbor. He didn’t get a response, and upon frantically shaking Seungyoun’s lanky body, he soon realized he was out cold. Now, Seungwoo doesn’t panic. His parents had praised him for being level-headed and calm countless times, but this was certainly a time for panic. Unsure of what to do, he shoved Seungyoun’s bike away from his scraped legs and dragged him up onto his lawn to desperately plead with his unresponsive body to please, please, _please_ wake up.

It was embarrassing, really, but Seungwoo couldn’t bring himself to smack his face hard enough like he’d seen in the dramas his sisters watched, so he’d ran inside and gotten a cup of ice cold water. But he felt bad dumping that onto him, so he just rubbed ice cubes on his forehead until they melted into his hairline and Seungyoun woke up with wet lashes and lots of confusion.

“Hello,” he said slowly, looking up at him from where he was splayed out on Seungwoo’s lawn.

He’d only been out for maybe a minute or two really, but Seungwoo nearly burst into tears of relief when he saw him blinking back at him.

“Are you okay,” Seungwoo sniffled, trying not to make his panic obvious.

“Are _you_ okay,” Seungyoun directed back at him. He smiled as if he hadn’t just given Seungwoo the fright of his life.

Seungwoo slumped down onto the grass, feeling the tension filtering out of his body, taking all his energy with it. “You’re the one who passed out,” he said weakly. 

“And you’re the one who looks like they’re gonna pass out.” Seungyoun sat up quickly, making Seungwoo flinch and reach out to steady him. He smiled in thanks. “You wanna play soccer now? Or you can ride my bike.”

“Your bike,” Seungwoo repeats. 

“It’s cool right?”

“It’s a death trap.”

“So. Soccer?”

Seungwoo looked at him like he was crazy. “I don’t know what you’re supposed to do after fainting but I think physical activity is probably not on the list.”

Seungyoun pouted at him. “You don’t want to hang out?”

That’s when Seungwoo had learned that Seungyoun is extremely persuasive. It was easy to go along with his energy, exciting and contagious. He’d admired the way Seungyoun had picked himself right up and brushed off his chafed knees and insisted they head to the park right _now_ because he saw a cool new ball trick in the anime he was watching and he wanted to show Seungwoo. So after forcing him to gulp down three glasses of water and bandaging the worst looking scrape on his shin, Seungwoo had accompanied his bubbly neighbor down to the park and let their budding friendship begin to bloom into something he has treasured ever since. Plus, it’s hard to say no to someone with the brightest gleam in their eye and the sunniest smile to ever exist.

Even now, it’s hard to say no.

“I cannot believe you right now,” Seungwoo hisses into his phone, pressed between his shoulder and his cheek as he juggles his textbooks in his arms. “Making me walk all the way from campus for something like this.”

“Come on, this is urgent!” Seungyoun’s voice whines into his ear from the other end of the line.

“Urgent isn’t really the word I would use,” Seungwoo shoots back.

“You want me to be naked after practice?”

“You can walk home in your jersey!”

“It’s going to be _sweaty_!”

“That really sounds like a you problem.” Seungwoo sighs, approaching Seungyoun’s apartment now. “What’s the pin code?” He pushes the cover off the keypad on Seungyoun’s door, waiting for his friend to respond.

“Your birthday,” his answer comes automatically. “And no, it’s an _us_ problem because I would have come over immediately and rolled around on every surface in your apartment just to make it an us problem.”

Seungwoo jabs at the buttons until the pad lights up and lets out a jolly little jingle, accompanied by the lock clicking open. “Why is it my birthday,” he mutters.

“Mine has two zeros in it, that’s not complex enough for security reasons,” Seungyoun explains as if it’s obvious. “And I never bothered to remember anyone else’s birthday. Wait. I _do_ know Taemin from SHINee’s birthday, should I change it to his?”

“No, I’m cooler,” Seungwoo says petulantly. He pulls the door open and steps into Seungyoun’s apartment, toeing off his shoes.

“Hyung, Taemin is _rich_. And have you seen the way he moves his hips?”

Seungwoo dumps his backpack and books onto the couch as he passes through the living room. “Have you seen the way _I_ move my hips?”

There’s a moment’s pause and then Seungyoun practically purrs into the phone, “Hyung I’ve never stopped thinking about it.”

“I cannot stand you sometimes,” Seungwoo says, but he snickers and enjoys the way Seungyoun’s words stroke his ego. “Now where’s your soccer bag?”

The line is silent again but this time Seungwoo can feel Seungyoun’s hesitation from the other side. “Seungyoun. Where is it.” It’s not a question this time. He already knows Seungyoun has successfully persuaded him into doing something for him that he would never have said yes to in the first place.

“So don’t hate me–”

“It’s too late for that,” Seungwoo interjects.

“–but I need you to find a couple clean shirts.”

Seungwoo pushes the bedroom door open and heaves a deep sigh. It’s an awful mess, looking like a hurricane of laundry came through since the last time he’d been here. Which had been maybe a couple days ago, so it’s honestly a little impressive how much Seungyoun has redecorated ever since.

“So what you’re saying,” he starts as he picks his way through the room, “is that none of these are probably clean and you want me to start your laundry?”

“Aww, you’d do that for me?” Seungwoo can imagine Seungyoun batting his eyelashes right at this very moment.

“Aww, of course not,” Seungwoo singsongs. He puts his phone on speaker and sets it on the desk as he rifles around for a shirt that looks relatively wearable. “What time are you done again?”

“Practice is only for an hour today.”

“Are you at the field already?”

“Yeah, no one else is here yet.” Seungyoun pauses. “Oh! And my bag is probably by my bed. It’s blue.”

“I know what it looks like,” Seungwoo responds, already identifying the drawstring bag propped against the nightstand. “You act like I’ve never been here before.”

“I’m just making sure! Thanks by the way.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Seungwoo peeks into the closest to pull out some sweatpants and to find a t-shirt that doesn’t smell like late night cup ramen. “Hey! I’ve been looking for this shirt for weeks.”

“You gave it to me,” Seungyoun says automatically.

“You don’t even know which shirt I’m talking about.”

“You still gave it to me.”

“This one is mine too!” Seungwoo holds up a faded university tee that he had, until now, believed to be somewhere at the bottom of his dresser.

“You also gave me that one.”

“You’re _robbing_ me,” Seungwoo declares as he pulls out a pair of shorts that he is sure is also his. He puts them back though, smiling to himself as he thinks about how they look much better on his best friend.

“Please, you’re acting like you’re not wearing my sweatshirt right now.”

Seungwoo looks down at himself and grins. “How did you know?”

“I’m pretty sure the only reason you bought me that sweatshirt was just so you could steal it for yourself.”

Laughing, Seungwoo begins to tug the hoodie off. “How about this, I leave the sweatshirt here in exchange for one of my shirts.”

“No, no,” Seungyoun’s voice grows quieter as he moves his phone away from his mouth. Seungwoo can hear voices in the background and assumes his teammates have arrived. There’s shuffling on the other side of the line and then he returns. “It looks good on you. I’ll see you in an hour right?”

Seungwoo has only a moment to grunt in affirmation before Seungyoun hangs up and the room falls silent around him. He smiles to himself, preening at the compliment he’d given him. He quickly gathers a couple clean shirts–probably both his–and stuffs them into the bag by the bed. He tucks the sweatpants in with them and then takes a towel and other shower essentials from the bathroom to toss into the bag as well. Then he shuffles to the kitchen to find a water bottle for Seungyoun and a snack for himself. With a granola bar held between his teeth, he quickly checks that he’s gotten everything Seungyoun could need after practice and then shrugs the bag onto his shoulder along with his own backpack. He leaves his textbooks on the couch; he can come back tomorrow to get them and he doesn’t really want to lug them around campus anymore. 

It’s nice outside, one of the warmer evenings of autumn. There’s a slight chill in the breeze but not enough to bother Seungwoo as he settles down on the far end of the practice field, away from Seungyoun and the rest of his team. It’s not the official university team, just one of the intramural teams who plays scrimmages every other week. Seungyoun doesn’t have the time for that commitment, though Seungwoo is sure he has the potential to at least make it to second string on the university’s team. 

Though he attempts to get some reading done for his lab, Seungwoo finds his attention drawn to the practice all too often, his eyes easily identifying his best friend as he flits across the grass. He can practically feel Seungyoun’s exasperation from here, seeing him gesture wildly with his arms at one of his teammates. He smiles, more than familiar with Seungyoun’s competitive nature. He sits back on his hands and watches him follow through on a well-aimed kick that unfortunately gets saved right at the last second by the team’s keeper. Seungyoun jogs a circle around the field, shaking his head in frustration, hair whipping in the wind. He looks unbelievably handsome (no, Seungwoo isn’t biased), his profile illuminated golden by the setting sun. He hadn’t realized how much time has passed, but suddenly Seungyoun is looking back at him and a grin splits his face as his eyes find Seungwoo’s. He jumps up and down to catch his attention, bouncing almost gracefully in place, and waves his arms in the direction of the locker rooms. Seungwoo takes that as his cue to deliver the change of clothes he had brought with him.

The locker room is abuzz with conversation when he enters, the air hot and almost palpable with humidity. Seungwoo grimaces as he passes through rows of lockers, trying to find his needy best friend. He nods in greeting to the few familiar faces as he passes through, giving them a polite smile as he finally approaches the far end where the showers are. Seungyoun is nowhere else to be found so he assumes he’s already in one of the stalls. He slumps down onto one of the benches, bags sliding onto the floor at his feet, and pulls out his phone to busy himself until Seungyoun emerges.

The rest of the team slowly filters out in due time, minutes slipping by. Impatient to get home, Seungwoo calls out to the last shower still running.

“Seungyoun, you’re wasting water.”

“Oh! You’re here,” comes Seungyoun’s voice over the rush of water.

“You _told_ me to be here.” Seungwoo rolls his eyes. “Hurry up.”

“Did you bring my clothes?”

“No, I’m sitting here waiting for your ass to shower because it’s my favorite pastime.” Seungwoo rolls his eyes again. “Can you get out now, I’d like to be home before midnight.”

“It’s not even eight yet!” There’s a rustle of plastic and Seungyoun sticks his head out past the shower curtain, looking around until he finds Seungwoo. He grins. “Hey.”

“Hey,” Seungwoo sighs but he smiles despite his impatience. “Let’s go home.” He watches as Seungyoun purses his lips, seemingly deep in thought, as he looks around the locker room once again.

“You’re the only one here?” he asks.

Seungwoo glares at him. “Seungyoun, no.”

The smile on Seungyoun’s face can only be described as _Seungyoun, yes_. Already feeling exhausted, Seungwoo stands and walks over to hand him his bag of clothes. He is not surprised when Seungyoun ignores his outstretched hand, instead looking him up and down very quickly before his lips spread into a mischievous smirk.

“Come in here,” he says with a not so subtle wiggle of his brows.

“What? Why?”

“So we can debate climate change,” Seungyoun responds sarcastically, giving Seungwoo an exasperated look. “Why else would I ask you to come in!”

Seungwoo shakes his head but he’s already half naked. As always, Seungyoun is very persuasive and he is already pulling off his clothes obediently, tossing his shirt onto the bench he had just vacated. It falls on top of his backpack and is soon joined by his jeans and boxers. Seungyoun’s bag of clothes is left abandoned on the floor, within reach for whenever they are finished.

Seungwoo pushes past the curtain and into the steam filled shower stall, grumbling under his breath, “There’s nothing to debate about climate change anyway.” He tries his best to look displeased as he snaps the curtain shut, but it’s hard when Seungyoun looks so pretty with water running down his cheekbones and his hair damp against his forehead.

Seungyoun grins at him, drawing him close with a hand on his elbow. “Hi,” he says, letting his hands travel up Seungwoo’s arms and into his hair. Seungwoo closes his eyes instinctively as Seungyoun pulls him under the water, wetting his hair as he massages his scalp. “You didn’t take a shower yet, right?”

Seungwoo shakes his head, eyes still closed. He hears Seungyoun yelp as he sends water droplets in his direction and smiles to himself. “You’ve been in here so long, I’m surprised the water is still hot.”

“It’s because I’m magic,” Seungyoun whispers, and then his lips are on Seungwoo’s and he feels warmer than ever.

They stand there for a while, pressed together, just kissing. For someone so eager to get home, Seungwoo has forgotten all sense of urgency as he slips his arms around Seungyoun’s waist and presses his chest against his, losing himself in the feeling of Seungyoun’s slow kisses. He isn’t sure how long it’s been before Seungyoun pulls back and ducks out of the shower just for a moment, coming back with a bottle of shampoo from his bag.

“We can do this at home you know,” Seungwoo tells him as Seungyoun runs foamy fingers into his hair. He closes his eyes again so he doesn’t get the suds in his face and lets himself enjoy the feeling as Seungyoun gently massages his head. His hold around his waist tightens, unwilling to let go.

“Where’s the fun in that?” Seungwoo can hear the pout in Seungyoun’s voice. He just hums in response and lets his friend finish taking care of him.

“We can’t even do anything in here,” Seungwoo points out as he finishes rinsing the conditioner out of his hair minutes later. “No lube.”

“Don’t be silly,” Seungyoun says, that same look of mischief brightening his face again. His hand slips in between their bodies so he can cup Seungwoo, feeling him begin to stiffen against his thigh. “We don’t need lube for everything.”

For all his previous protests, it doesn’t take much for Seungwoo to give in. He grins against Seungyoun‘s mouth, placing a quick kiss on his lips before he moves down to nose at his neck, nuzzling into his warm skin. He breathes in deeply as Seungyoun pulls him closer, hips flush against each other, and takes a hold of his cock. 

“You think you can be quiet?” Seungyoun asks, a teasing lilt to his tone as he presses his own length against Seungwoo’s.

Seungwoo knows a challenge when he sees one. He nips at Seungyoun’s collarbone, earning him a lovely little gasp. “I think you should be worrying about yourself.”

It’s easier to keep quiet when a mouth is preoccupied, which is probably Seungyoun’s train of thought when he uses his free hand to cup Seungwoo’s cheek and bring him back up to his face, claiming his lips once again. Seungwoo lets him redirect him without objection; after all, kissing Seungyoun is more than enjoyable and, competitive as he is, he doesn’t want to be heard if someone enters the locker room. It’s highly possible anyway, the weightlifting team uses the showers after their own practice and the late-night gym rats come by around this time too.

He moans softly into Seungyoun’s mouth as he strokes the both of them with a firm hand, slow and intentional.

“Shh,” Seungyoun mumbles against him, but he giggles brightly and thumbs at the head of Seungwoo’s cock, urging more pleased noises from him.

Seungwoo whines, both wanting Seungyoun to quicken his pace but also reluctant because he knows he can’t keep quiet for long once Seungyoun stops teasing. He kisses him insistently, unsure of how to ask for more when he’s already so tightly wound up with anticipation. The last thing he wants is to get caught having sex in the locker room showers, mostly because that’s _embarrassing,_ not because he’s afraid of getting in trouble. Though he is pretty sure this is a major violation of university conduct. Somehow that doesn’t bother him too much when he’s too focused on Seungyoun slipping his tongue into his mouth.

Seungyoun makes the loveliest noises when he gets eager and impatient and though he’s the one with his hands on their dicks, he seems more riled up than Seungwoo is. He presses his tongue to the insides of Seungwoo’s cheeks and twists his fingers around their lengths, his rhythm finally picking up a little bit of speed.

Seungwoo lets his hands travel all over Seungyoun’s body, running up and down his sides almost reverently. He draws them up, along his shoulders, slides them up the smooth column of his neck and finally brings them to a stop to cup his cheeks and angle him closer so he can kiss him harder. He feels good like this, pressed close to him, held gently in his hands, warm and solid. Seungwoo gasps suddenly, Seungyoun swallowing the sound with a satisfied hum, when he feels him press his fingertips under the head of his cock, a firm pressure against his most sensitive point.

“Feel good?” Seungyoun whispers, though he knows the answer without Seungwoo saying anything. He presses his fingers down again and this time Seungwoo can’t help the way he moans softly, much more audible than before. 

Seungyoun pulls back and clicks his tongue at him, his smile teasing. “You can’t do that,” he says, playful and mischievous. 

Seungwoo can’t find it in himself to banter back at him, too captivated by the way Seungyoun’s lips gleam in the dimness of the shower. They’re swollen and a pretty shade of deep red, slick and wet both from the water and from Seungwoo. From _Seungwoo_. It lights something fiery in Seungwoo’s chest and he surges forward to kiss him again, sucking on his tongue and reveling in the pleased noises it elicits from his best friend.

Seungyoun jacks them off faster and faster, abandoning the long and slow strokes for more desperate jerks of his wrist. Seungwoo allows his hips to cant forward, rubbing his cock against Seungyoun’s as the friction increases and his head begins to swim with mounting arousal. There’s no more space between them but he presses impossibly closer, letting his hands roam Seungyoun’s form once again. He winds an arm around his waist, keeping him flush against him, and lets his other hand move down his back. His hand slides over his ass, kneading soft flesh between slender fingers, and Seungyoun moans suddenly when he squeezes.

Seungwoo laughs under his breath, breaking the kiss so he can instead bury his face in Seungyoun’s shoulder. He squeezes him again, this time causing Seungyoun’s hands to still as he focuses on the movements of Seungwoo’s fingers. 

The way Seungwoo leaves gentle kisses on Seungyoun’s neck is in stark contrast to the way his hand travels further, slipping down to run his fingertips over Seungyoun’s hole. It just takes him pressing his thumb flat against his rim for Seungyoun to throw his head back and moan, much too loud for their current situation.

“Don’t,” Seungyoun pants, trying to keep his hands moving whilst his hips twitch backwards, seeking more of Seungwoo’s fingers against him. “Don’t tease.”

“You started it,” Seungwoo whispers, drawing his fingers away and then pressing them down again. He doesn’t let them slip in, instead just circling his rim with steady pressure.

“Why didn’t you bring lube,” Seungyoun gasps, voice breaking.

Seungwoo pulls back, looking him in the face with an expression of disbelief. “How was I supposed to know we were going to end up here?”

“Always expect the unexpected,” Seungyoun says sagely. Seungwoo is _this_ close to leaving him here but he’s even closer to getting off and he doesn’t want to give himself blue balls just because his best friend is the most irritating person on this planet.

“All you told me to bring was a couple of shirts,” Seungwoo points out. “You should be thankful I brought you pants too.”

“Well I think we would _both_ be thankful if we had lube,” Seungyoun argues. He punctuates this with a sharp twist around Seungwoo’s dick and he stumbles forward, caught by surprise, and knocks them both against the cold tiled wall.

“Ow!”

“Shit–”

“That _hurt_ –”

“Fuck, sorry–”

“My head–!” Seungyoun’s pained wail is cut off when Seungwoo flattens his hand across his mouth, wide eyed as his ears pick up new noises coming from outside their stall. Heavy footsteps echo from the entrance of the locker room, growing louder as they get closer, along with many voices. He assumes one of the other sports teams has just finished practice and is here to freshen up.

Seungyoun looks back at Seungwoo, eyes just as wide as his. He can feel his friend’s lips pouting beneath his palm and Seungwoo uses his other hand to cup the back of Seungyoun’s head and rub soothingly against his scalp, wordlessly apologizing for bumping him into the wall. He gets a soft kiss against his hand in return. Seungwoo thinks he looks extremely cute like this, but the moment shatters almost immediately when a familiar dangerous gleam returns to Seungyoun’s eyes.

“ _Don't_ ,” Seungwoo mouths silently, trying to give him his sternest glare. It has never worked on Seungyoun before so he’s not sure why he’s surprised it doesn’t work now.

Seungyoun is surely grinning beneath Seungwoo’s hand as he cups their lengths again, pressing them together and jerking them off at a punishingly fast speed. Seungwoo can do nothing but press his face into Seungyoun’s shoulder again, trying his best to keep his own noises of pleasure as quiet as possible while keeping his hand over Seungyoun’s mouth. He doesn’t trust the other to control himself, especially when he’s so eager to be reckless. 

The locker room buzzes with sound as people swarm around out there, just beyond the flimsy curtain keeping Seungyoun and Seungwoo hidden from sight. Seungwoo bites his lip, giving in to the pleasure and letting his hips thrust forward into Seungyoun’s hands as he rushes to release. He can feel Seungyoun’s lips moving against his palm, as if trying to speak, and Seungwoo lets up pressure just enough for him to get the words out.

“Close?” Seungyoun breathes out, his voice wavering.

“Yes, yes,” he responds, pressing further against Seungyoun so he can hide his moans in the junction of his neck. “Keep going. P–Please.”

The sound of the shower just barely masks Seungyoun’s little whimpers as he gets closer and closer to his peak. Seungwoo slides his fingers over his lips to remind him to be quiet and almost moans out loud when Seungyoun suddenly takes them into his mouth, sucking diligently and running his tongue between them. He doesn’t have the time to reprimand him because one last squeeze around his length has him stiffening against Seungyoun, seeing white as he comes all over their stomachs. He sinks his teeth into Seungyoun’s shoulder, holding back a strangled gasp as he fights to stay upright, feeling his legs wobble. 

He barely feels Seungyoun’s own orgasm, feeling too boneless and spent as he slumps against the wall. He holds himself up by his forearm, letting it take all his weight so he doesn’t squish Seungyoun against the wall again.

Seungyoun looks up at him with bright eyes, looking way too alert and excited for someone who just came all over Seungwoo’s legs. He grins, bringing his sticky hands up and licking his fingers, maintaining eye contact with Seungwoo the entire time.

“Stop that,” Seungwoo hisses. He takes a step back, urging the strength back into his legs, and tugs Seungyoun back under the shower with him so they can both rinse off and finally head home. The water is significantly colder than it had been when he first stepped in, making the two of them flinch at the chill running down their backs.

“Can we go home now,” Seungyoun asks quietly, rubbing his hands over his skin to make sure he’s all clean.

“You’re the one who kept us here!”

“Shh, they’ll hear you.”

Seungwoo rolls his eyes but falls silent, listening closely to try and detect how many people still remain in the locker room.

“You check and see if anyone’s in this row and then go out first,” he instructs Seungyoun. “ _Don’t_ fuck up.”

“I never do,” Seungyoun tosses over his shoulder before he takes a tiny peek past the curtain to assess the situation out there. He looks back at Seungwoo and gives him a serious nod before slipping out, leaving him to stand under the water and wait several agonizing minutes before an arm urgently thrusts past the plastic and shoves the now damp towel towards him. Seungwoo quickly shuts off the water and dries off, eager to finally slip back into his clothes. 

He can hear a couple people a few rows over from them as he tugs his shirt back on, but thankfully no one else is near the showers. He runs his fingers through his wet hair and sighs.

“Happy now?” he asks Seungyoun as they make their leave, ducking outside without anyone else seeing them. They walk side by side, easily matching strides with each other as they fall into conversation.

“About?”

In response, Seungwoo jerks his head back in the direction of the locker room with a grunt.

“Oh!” Seungyoun shrugs, smiling deviously. “I just wanted to kiss you. Everything else was a happy surprise.”

Seungwoo presses his lips together and breathes in deeply, trying his best to not give into the urge to physically fight his best friend. Instead, he grabs him in a headlock and gives him a half-playful, half-serious noogie, laughing as Seungyoun yelps and squirms in his hold.

When he finally pushes Seungwoo off, Seungyoun rubs at his head, and pouts at him for a moment before his expression clears. “Hey, later can you help me with something?”

“Haven’t I helped you enough today?” Seungwoo grumbles, but he’s not serious.

“With something important this time!” Seungyoun laughs as he jumps forward to press the button for the crosswalk. “I have to write a proposal to go with my code but you know I’m not the best with words. Can you read it once I’m done?”

“You mean you want me to rewrite all your attempts at using big words incorrectly?” Seungwoo teases. The light changes to the little walking man and they both step into the road.

“Please,” Seungyoun whines. “Please please please.”

Seungwoo laughs as they reach the other side of the road. “You already know I will, you don’t even have to ask.” They come to a stop at the corner of the block. “Yours or mine?”

“Yours!” Seungyoun grabs Seungwoo around the middle, dragging him in the direction of his apartment. “My fridge is empty so unless you want to starve…”

Seungwoo lets himself be swept along, laughing still. “First you steal my shirts and now my food,” he teases, jabbing him in the middle of the forehead.

Seungyoun sticks his tongue out at him, letting him go and darting forward, out of reach so Seungwoo can’t poke at him again. “It’s not stealing if you love me,” he singsongs, grinning wide.

Seungwoo just laughs under his breath, watching his best friend skip away from him, dancing down the sidewalk. “Can’t argue there,” he murmurs, mostly to himself. Seungyoun is, after all, just as persuasive as ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wasn't supposed to update this until after i finish my deadlines but i saw an excerpt from one of seungyoun's interviews and got inspiration for the bike scene,, i was struggling with their backstory and it was just too perfect hehe also fun fact taemin and i have the same birthday how fun is that
> 
> i hope you enjoyed! there's more story and feelings (i guess??) this time so i hope it adds more excitement to this :") please leave a comment or kudos if you'd like!


	3. easy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the delay ;; i hope this is chapter is okay i really struggled a bit ;;
> 
> also tw for alcohol, smoke, vomit/being sick (in the beginning of the chapter) you can skip to the first set of diamonds if that is more comfortable for you! i hope you enjoy this~

Seungwoo wouldn’t be able to say exactly how it all started. He can’t even pinpoint when exactly he started having feelings for Seungyoun, feelings stronger than the comforting nostalgia of being childhood friends, stronger than the ease of being together for all these years. He just knows that one day he woke up and Seungyoun was more radiant than ever before, his smile sending fireworks into Seungwoo’s chest to burst inside of him, their flares squeezing the breath out of his lungs and lighting something bright and warm in his heart. It was just easy being with Seungyoun; he _knew_ Seungwoo, inside and out, every little piece of him. Even the parts that Seungwoo would rather keep hidden, he’d unearthed and picked them up despite the cracks and flaws, holding them together with his delicate hands, solely because they made up Seungwoo.

And if he thinks back to the night that started all of _this_ , he would find that the lines of his memory are a bit blurred, both from alcohol and just from the pure adrenaline that came with kissing Seungyoun for the first time. He remembers the two of them laughing with red cups in hand, the walls of the dingy room vibrating with the bass from the music. It was some random frat party that they’d been dragged to, but had ultimately been more fun than anyone had ever expected. He remembers the way Seungyoun glowed even in the dim of the party, the glitter on his face flickering in the lowlight like stars across his cheekbones. Seungwoo had stopped with his cup midway to his mouth, frozen as he realized just how pretty his best friend was. He’d felt a rush of emotions surge up his throat, bursting to reveal themselves to him, but then Seungyoun had glanced over, catching his eye with a curious twitch of his brows.

It had actually been Seungyoun who had leaned in first, nudging Seungwoo’s cup out of the way and instead pressing his lips to his, getting him far more dazed than any alcohol ever could. Later, when Seungwoo had questioned him–what made him cross the lines of their friendship–he had simply shrugged and looked off into the distance, as if thinking of a specific memory.

“You looked like you wanted to kiss me,” he’d said, simple as can be. “So I did.”

Seungwoo hadn’t known his feelings had been so apparent, and yet not apparent enough for Seungyoun to know how deep they ran. And that had only been their first kiss. Something changed between them, and yet everything remained the same. They were still best friends, easygoing, playful, comfortable, but the next time they’d had a few more drinks than they should have, Seungyoun found Seungwoo on the empty balcony and looked at him like _he_ wanted to kiss him. And so Seungwoo did, reaching out and pressing him against the cold metal of the railing and kissing him until they were both breathless. And then they did it again and again and again until they reached a point where they both were just as comfortable calling the other over for a meal together as they were with falling into each other’s beds.

It was easy. Everything with Seungyoun is easy.

And while that is true, that doesn’t mean he doesn’t make life difficult as well, because currently Seungyoun is stacking cups higher than should be allowed as Seungwoo tries and fails to bounce his ball into them. The rest of the rage cage players cheer as Seungyoun nudges a full cup of beer towards Seungwoo, telling him to drink as someone stacks more cups onto his already much too high tower. He curses, dropping his ball and tilting his head back to down it as fast as possible.

“Hurry up!” Wooseok yells from across the table, banging his fists and making the rest of the cups tremble. “I want to see you lose already.”

Seungwoo does lose, but he has a feeling that Wooseok and Seungyoun nudging the table every time he tries to aim has something to do with the fact that he ends up with the bitch cup.

Seungyoun lifts it to his face and wrinkles his nose immediately, flinching from the strong concoction of too many alcohols and at least three types of gatorades. He grins as he hands it over to Seungwoo, mischief glinting in his eyes. 

“This is foul,” Seungwoo groans, looking into the cup. He takes a tentative sip and gags, much to his friends’ amusement.

“Drink up,” Seungyoun singsongs as Wooseok chants “chug, chug, chug” from over his shoulder.

He doesn’t really want to (if he’s being honest, this mixed drink looks almost toxic), but Seungwoo is anything but a sore loser and he’s _always_ been a crowd pleaser. He squeezes his eyes shut and prays that his gag reflex doesn’t betray him as he quickly tips the drink into his mouth. It is god awful but he ignores the taste as best he can and slams the empty cup down on the table with a triumphant yell after he’s done. Wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, he blinks tears out of his eyes as he feels the alcohol burn on its way down, but then it feels warm and full in his tummy and the disgusting taste is chased away by a can of soda shoved into his hands.

He feels its effects almost immediately, his head growing fuzzy as the minutes pass. He clings onto Seungyoun’s shoulder as they watch another group have a go at a second round of rage cage.

“You okay?” Seungyoun asks, patting Seungwoo’s arm that is currently slung around his neck, holding onto him from behind. “You want water?”

Seungwoo shakes his head, his lips spreading into a wide smile. “No,” he mumbles, but then the room sways and he thinks that he should probably go splash his face or something just to help himself snap out of it. “I’m gonna go to the bathroom.”

“Want me to come?”

Again, Seungwoo shakes his head. He clumsily ruffles Seungyoun’s hair before he lets go and promises to be back in a second, leaving to wander around the perimeter of the living room until he finds the hallway to the bathroom. Once there, he turns the faucet as cold as it goes and rubs chilly hands over his face until his vision is no longer blurry. Then he rinses his mouth to get the rest of the bitter aftertaste of that disgusting drink off the back of his tongue. He looks at himself in the mirror, all wet lashes and sleepy eyes and rosy cheeks from the alcohol. He blinks at his reflection, pursing his lips at his messed up bangs as he slowly runs damp fingers to try and fix them.

He’s still displeased with the way they look when someone knocks on the door.

“Hyung?”

Abandoning his reflection, Seungwoo stumbles out of the bathroom to find Seungyoun waiting for him in the hallway, his smile bright even in the dusty darkness.

“I was wondering if you’d passed out but it looks like you were just admiring yourself in the mirror,” he teases.

Seungwoo frowns; he gets a little bit sensitive when he’s drunk. “My hair didn’t look good,” he pouts.

Seungyoun just hums, reaching up to gently brush his fingers through the strands that Seungwoo has artfully shaped over his forehead. “Don’t be silly,” he says softly. “You always look good.”

In response, Seungwoo hooks his fingers into the belt loops of Seungyoun’s jeans and tugs him forward, letting him fall against him and then stumbling backwards until he finds the wall, leaning back. He rests his head down on Seungyoun’s shoulder, feeling sleepy. 

As his arms come up to hold him around his waist, Seungyoun laughs softly. “You’re clingy when you’re drunk.”

“You’re drunk,” Seungwoo huffs into his neck, breath warm on his skin.

“Don’t argue with me.” His hands run soothingly up and down Seungwoo’s sides.

“It’s not arguing if it’s true.”

He just laughs again and Seungwoo pulls back to look him in the face, pouting. He doesn’t appreciate being made fun of.

“What do you want?” Seungyoun asks with an easy smile.

Seungwoo thinks very hard for a moment, blinking slowly. “A kiss.”

“Is that it?”

“Two kisses,” he whispers, as if he’s bargaining.

Seungyoun is still laughing when he leans up, pecking him gently. “One,” he says, amused, then curls a hand around the back of Seungwoo’s neck to bring him down so he can kiss him deeper. His lips are soft, the kiss firmer, longer, sweeter. He pulls back just enough to whisper, “Two,” his lips still brushing against him.

Greedy, Seungwoo closes the space between them again to cover his mouth with his, kissing him insistently. He gathers Seungyoun more securely in his arms, sliding his arms around his waist and pulling him in until he’s flush against his body. He tilts his head for a better angle and kisses him hard, more heated than before, drinking up the little noises Seungyoun makes when he squeezes him around the middle.

The hallway isn’t the best place to be making out and Seungwoo doesn’t want to be disturbed. He prefers kissing Seungyoun with no interruptions. He drags the both of them out the door at the far end of the hallway, stumbling out into a tiny back patio with Seungyoun attached to his neck. It’s thankfully empty and it smells like smoke and spilled beer but nothing gets Seungwoo more faded than the way Seungyoun’s tongue licks into his mouth, his soft moans going straight to his groin.

Seungwoo thinks this might be one of his favorite places to be, secluded, feeling completely separate from the rest of the world because they don’t really matter. No, what matters is how soft and pliant Seungyoun feels in his arms, how warm he is pressed up against him as he kisses him back. His touch is hot when he slips his fingers underneath Seungwoo’s shirt, stroking his skin just above the waistband of his pants. The slow touches drive him insane and he groans into his mouth, wanting to feel more and more and more of Seungyoun. 

“Slow down,” Seungyoun giggles as Seungwoo kisses up and down his jaw clumsily. He just mumbles incoherently in response, too eager to stop, too drunk to be obedient. He sways on his feet, thus swaying the both of them in place and Seungyoun’s giggles continue. He squeezes his sides, ticklish. Seungwoo whines, stumbling again, but it’s okay because Seungyoun laughs harder and holds him tighter and that’s one of the best combinations he could ever experience.

Seungyoun cups his face with his little hand, drawing Seungwoo back up so he can tilt his head and whisper in his ear. His lips brush against the side of his face as he presses a quick kiss to his temple before murmuring, “Shall I take you home?”

The words send a shiver down Seungwoo’s spine and he’s overwhelmed as he thinks of everything they’ll do once they get home and on the way home and all the moments in between and– _fuck_. Something surges up inside of him and he abruptly pushes himself back, staggering away from his friend.

“Seungyoun,” he groans, holding his hands out in front of him. “Seungyoun, I can’t.”

Seungyoun blinks back at him, his arms suspended in the air, the perfect space for Seungwoo to step back into. His face is dark, eyes wide. If Seungwoo wasn’t drunk, he would have noticed the anxious way he worries his bottom lip between his teeth.

“Can’t what?” he asks shakily.

“I can’t hold– I’m gonna be–” Seungwoo staggers again. “I’m gonna be sick.”

Seungyoun’s face changes in an instant, something like relief flickering through his expression before it is replaced with worry and a touch of desperation. “Bro, c’mon no, no–”

“I can’t–”

“Not here, c’mon, don’t–” He must see the way Seungwoo’s mouth is gaping wordlessly because Seungyoun yanks him away from the yard chairs beside them and towards a cluster of unlucky potted plants in the corner of the patio.

Seungwoo barely makes it, heaving into the innocent terracotta pots as Seungyoun sympathetically rubs his back.

“There, there,” he deadpans from behind him, talking over the loud retching noises as Seungwoo goes in for a second time.

Seungwoo coughs, cringing at the bitter taste in his mouth, feeling gross. He spits into the dirt, trying to get his tongue to stop going numb from all the abuse it has taken tonight. When he feels like he’s probably gotten through all of it, he shifts away from the poor plants and lowers himself all the way to the ground, sitting on the dusty concrete and looking up at Seungyoun with a sad little frown.

“I’ll text Wooseok and ask him to bring some water,” Seungyoun says absentmindedly, already tapping away at his phone. “You done?”

“Are you mad at me,” Seungwoo worries, blinking pitifully up at him. 

“Why would I be mad?”

“Because you kissed me and then I puked.”

Seungyoun pockets his phone and fixes him with a pointed look. “Are you suggesting my kiss is what made you sick? And not the multiple kinds of alcohol you have consumed in the past hour?”

“So you are mad?”

Shaking his head in a ‘ _you’re hopeless’_ kind of way, Seungyoun reaches out and nudges him in the shoulder. “C’mon, let’s get you home.”

Seungwoo considers this for a moment. “So you still want to take me home?”

“What? No!” Seungyoun looks incredulous. “Not like that!”

“Well now you’re just hurting my feelings.”

“You just _vomited_ all over their garden!”

Seungwoo glances at the shrubbery that he has just finished cruelly mistreating. They will surely be sad and wilting by tomorrow at this time. “It was two potted plants, that is hardly a _garden_.”

He ignores him, instead repeating, “Let’s go, we’re going home now.”

“So you’ll kiss me at home?”

Seungyoun takes a deep breath and pinches the bridge of his nose. “I’ll consider it,” he says flatly. “Now get off your ass.”

“Say it nicer,” Seungwoo mutters petulantly.

“Hyung get the _fuck_ –!”

“There you guys are!” Wooseok steps into view behind Seungyoun with a red faced Yohan in tow, one hand clasped in his and the other holding out a chilled water bottle. “You got sick too?”

“Too?” Seungyoun asks as he watches Seungwoo drain half the bottle in record time. He uses the other half to rinse his mouth out, again abusing the bystanding plants.

“Yohan also,” Wooseok explains. “We should head out.” His gaze shifts to the pots with a displeased wrinkle of his nose. “Yeah, we should definitely go. Especially before someone sees how Seungwoo is trying to kill their poor tomatoes.”

“I wasn’t trying to kill them,” mumbles Seungwoo, but no one listens to him as they file back into the hallway and out the front door. The party continues to boom behind them as they walk towards the main road, a cool night breeze wrapping around their warm bodies.

“You want us to walk you home Seungyoun?” Wooseok asks as they approach the intersection that serves as the midpoint between Seungyoun’s apartment building and the others’ buildings in the opposite direction. “So you don’t have to walk alone.”

“Hm?” Seungyoun shakes his head. “It’s fine, I don’t think Seungwoo hyung will make it to his own place so he can just crash at mine. It’s closer anyway.” He glances over at the way the older’s steps are still quite miscalculated and wobbly. He looks like a giant baby horse.

Wooseok quirks a brow at him but doesn’t push. “Do you want help with him?”

Seungwoo smiles innocently back at the both of them when they turn to look at him. He meets Seungyoun’s gaze and blinks slowly, smile widening as his eyes squeeze shut.

“Don’t do that,” Seungyoun grumbles, not falling for his charm. “Think about those tomatoes.”

Seungwoo drops his smile and purses his lips, pouty. “Would you rather it have been you?”

Neither Seungyoun nor Wooseok deign to give an answer, just rolling their eyes in unison.

“Text me when you guys get home,” Wooseok calls over his shoulder as he leads a drowsy Yohan away. The two of them wave before they disappear around the corner of the block.

The night is quiet as they make their way to Seungyoun’s complex. The sky is clear and there’s a slight chill to the air around them, but Seungwoo barely notices when his body still runs warm thanks to the alcohol running through him. He wanders a couple strides in front of Seungyoun. 

“Hyung,” he calls after him, smiling in amusement. “Come back here. You’re going too far.”

“No,” Seungwoo mutters, shoving his hands into his pockets. 

“Come on, I don’t want to lose you.”

Seungwoo stops and turns around, much too fast though, because it takes him a moment to catch himself before he tumbles over. He glares back at Seungyoun’s smiling face. “I can walk just fine!”

Seungyoun meets his gaze, silent for a short moment. “Come hold my hand.”

“I’m not drunk anymore!”

“Well _I_ am,” Seungyoun argues. He punctuates this with an exaggerated stumble, tripping over his own toes. “I need your help.”

Seungwoo purses his lips, all narrowed eyes and furrowed brows as he studies him. Suspicious. But if Seungyoun says he’s drunk and he _did_ trip and he _is_ asking so nicely, Seungwoo _should_ hold his hand. He nods to himself and walks slowly back to him. 

“Fine,” Seungwoo says, slipping his hand into his. “But only because _you’re_ drunk. You. Seungyoun. Seungyounie is drunk.”

“Mhm, exactly,” Seungyoun agrees, squeezing his hand. “I sure am.” 

Seungwoo doesn’t say anything about it, but it is definitely much easier to walk home now that he has Seungyoun to hold on to.

“Do you think those tomatoes are really going to die,” Seungwoo asks quietly after a moment. He glances sadly at Seungyoun, who tries to look as reassuring as possible while suppressing his laughter.

“I’m sure they’ll be fine,” he tells him, nodding with determination. “Tomatoes love, uh, organic matter.”

That seems like pretty solid logic to Seungwoo, who breaks into a wide smile that has Seungyoun laughing softly.

His friend swings their hands in between them, humming cheerfully as they turn to the entrance of his apartment complex and up its front steps. The lobby is empty, as expected at this late hour, and their uneven footsteps echo in the silence as they make their way into the elevator. Its steady hum makes Seungwoo sleepy and he can’t wait to collapse into bed. 

But Seungyoun rudely forces him to wash his face and brush his teeth and drink altogether too much water before he’s even allowed near his bed and so when Seungwoo finally flops down onto the sheets, he grumbles into the pillows about how Seungyoun is too drunk and too mean. 

“It’s not mean,” Seungyoun responds as he shuffles around his room to get changed. “You’ll be thankful in the morning. Feel free to show your appreciation via monetary donations.”

“My ass,” Seungwoo huffs with his face pressed into a pillow. 

The bed dips as Seungyoun flops down next to him. “Your ass has no monetary value.”

Seungwoo just rolls onto his side to look at him, already feeling tomorrow’s headache forming behind his eyeballs. “Why did you let me drink so much,” he groans. 

“It’s not like I handed you the drinks!” Seungyoun laughs. 

“You did!”

“Okay, maybe I did.”

Seungwoo lets his eyes fall closed, the exhaustion of the night creeping up on him. He hears Seungyoun snicker and then a gentle hand comes up to card through his hair. 

“Next time I’ll be your white knight,” he teases, voice soft. His hand continues passing through Seungwoo’s hair. 

“I have to go to lab in the morning,” Seungwoo sighs miserably after a minute. 

“That’s rough hyung.” Seungyoun sounds sympathetic. “Do you want me to drive you?”

He shakes his head slowly, causing Seungyoun’s hand to still. “No, I know you don’t like waking up early on the weekends.” He cracks an eye open, looking at him until Seungyoun resumes passing his fingers through his hair. He smiles in content and gets comfortable when he does, feeling himself sink into the pillows. “Maybe I’ll call Professor Lee in the morning and pretend I’m sick.”

“I know you won’t,” Seungyoun teases, fingers scratching lightly. He brushes Seungwoo’s bangs off his forehead. “You’re too honest for that. You work too hard, you know?”

Seungwoo is already half asleep, his mind cloudy with alcohol and exhaustion. “I just want to do a good job,” he mumbles, his head turning to lean into Seungyoun’s touch as he drifts off.

“I know hyung,” Seungyoun’s voice grows faint as Seungwoo slowly falls asleep. “You always do.”

✦ ✦ ✦

When Seungyoun wakes, it’s to the sounds of rushed movements around his room and the bed cold beside him. He feels around for where Seungwoo _should_ be, but then realizes that it must be time for him to head to work. He cracks an eye open, seeing pale sunlight peeking through his blinds. It’s much too early for anyone to be up on a weekend, but he’ll do it if it’s for Seungwoo.

He sits up in bed, rubbing at his face with one hand while his other arm stretches up into the air. “I’ll drive you,” he says loudly, squeezing his eyes shut as he yawns. His eyes aren’t even fully open when he feels a palm press flat to his forehead and shove him back down onto the pillow.

“Nope,” comes Seungwoo’s voice, sounding too level and awake for someone who had been so wasted mere hours ago. “Go back to sleep, you’ll be tired.”

“I’ll just come back and sleep,” Seungyoun whines, but he’s already burrowing back into the warmth of his blanket. He squints into the dimness of his room, making out Seungwoo’s silhouette moving across the room to dig through Seungyoun’s closet. He surfaces with a pair of socks.

Seungyoun calls out softly to him, taking in his cowlicked hair and the way he keeps blinking slowly, fighting off the last whispers of sleep. “There’s aspirin in the–”

“In the kitchen, I know,” Seungwoo assures him, looking over his shoulder with a grin. “I took it already.”

Seungyoun’s eyes fall closed against his permission, slowly drifting off once more. He picks up the sounds of Seungwoo carefully slipping out of the bedroom and then, even more distantly, the front door shutting behind him with a warm “Bye Seungyoun!” thrown after him. He falls back asleep almost instantly.

When he wakes again, the room is brighter and warmer, the afternoon already upon him. His blinds are practically bursting to let the sunlight through, and he rolls over onto the other side of his bed to reach up and open them, flooding his room with brightness. He flinches away, squinting out the window into the warm day.

He’d woken to the buzzing of his phone and when he checks his notifications, it’s to find their group chat making plans to gather for a much needed hangover-fighting lunch. He doesn’t feel the effects of the alcohol too much today—thankfully he’d had much less than Seungwoo at least—but the thought of food makes his mouth water. He listens to his stomach and slumps out of bed so he can wash away the last remains of the previous night, letting a long shower wake him up fully. 

As he passes by his kitchen on the way out, he sees a covered mug on his counter, sitting in plain sight, obviously left there for him to find. He smiles softly, lifting its makeshift lid to find it filled with carefully brewed coffee. Even painfully hungover and rushing to work, Seungwoo had remembered to make enough for him. 

It isn’t so hot anymore, but he pours it into a tumbler and adds ice so he can take it with him. Despite that, it makes him feel warm and content when he takes a sip on his way out, and he can’t resist the grin that naturally spreads across his face. 

Seungwoo knows how to make a good cup of coffee. 

He walks to campus with a bounce in his step, finding his friends in the food court huddled together at a table near a sunny window. 

“You look very alive today,” Wooseok says in place of a greeting. He nudges a tray closer to Seungyoun as he takes a seat, a bowl of _jjigae_ steaming welcomingly for him.

“It’s the coffee,” Seungyoun offers as explanation. He almost reluctantly lets Wooseok have a sip, but the other doesn’t seem to appreciate it the way he does. He just shrugs and hands the tumbler back. Seungyoun turns to a quiet Yohan and gently ruffles his hair. “You holding up?”

Yohan grunts into his own bowl, blinking miserable eyes at him in response. 

“It was a long night for him,” Wooseok says, giving him a sympathetic look. “Hangyul took care of him though.”

“Aww, your boyfriend took care of you?” Seungyoun ruffles his hair again, snickering as Yohan snorts into his stew.

“Not boyfriend,” he mumbles around his burning tofu, blushing as red as the _jjigae_.

“Sure,” both Seungyoun and Wooseok say, sharing a knowing look.

Seungyoun pokes his spoon into his own bowl, blowing carefully as the steam curls up into his face. His first bite warms him from the inside out, but it’s a different feeling than what the coffee gave him. Comforting still, but just different.

“So what’s up with you guys?”

Seungyoun stops with his spoon halfway to his mouth, confused. He looks at Wooseok’s waiting expression before he realizes what he’s asking. “Oh! Hyung seemed fine this morning, but he had work. He went to lab pretty early.”

Wooseok shakes his head. “No, I mean. What’s going on. With you and Seungwoo hyung.” 

Seungyoun fixes him with a strange expression, finding the question just as confusing as it had been the first time. “Are you asking me,” he says slowly, “what’s going on with me and… my best friend?” He puts his spoon in his mouth, taking a now cold bite as Wooseok just continues to look expectantly at him. 

He swallows carefully, suddenly feeling nervous. “Um? Best friendship-ism…?”

Wooseok rolls his eyes, finally looking away from him. “Mm, sure. You guys disappeared for half the party.” Yohan nods in agreement at this.

“I went to go find him!” Seungyoun defends, flustered. He uses his spoon to point at the both of them, whipping it back and forth. “You saw how wasted he was! I was afraid he’d get lost or get trapped in the shower curtain or something.”

“Right, yeah,” Wooseok agrees, but he sounds anything but believing. “And that’s also why you guys held hands all the way home.”

It’s Seungyoun’s turn to choke on his meal now, coughing out steam as his spoon clatters onto his tray. He looks up at Wooseok sharply, both amazed and afraid. “How did you know that?”

Wooseok simply lifts a brow and delicately cuts through his tofu. “I do now.”

“He was drunk,” Seungyoun repeats. He glares at Yohan’s amused smile beside him, narrowing his eyes. “You’re one to talk!”

“I know exactly how _I_ feel, hyung,” the younger retorts.

“So do I! I feel _best friendship-ism_!” The both of them laugh, disbelieving, and Seungyoun can only brandish his poor spoon as threateningly as silverware can be. “Shut _up_!”

He scowls in pointed silence for the rest of lunch, simmering like his food, ignoring the insinuating glances the two of them throw his way. Taking care of your drunk best friend means taking care of your drunk best friend. Holding his hand on the way home had been a _necessity_. And well, sleeping with him for nearly the entire past year is simply a detail he can conveniently leave out of the picture.

There are several other details Seungyoun also chooses to leave out of the picture. 

The meal passes without too much more teasing, but it’s lighthearted and casual and Seungyoun knows they don’t _really_ mean anything by it. Right?

He decides not to dwell on it, finishing up the last of his stew and leaning back in his chair as he gratefully pats his full tummy. “I’m gonna go,” he says suddenly, an idea dawning on him. His companions look at him questioningly.

“Seungwoo hyung probably hasn’t eaten yet,” he explains, then falters when he sees the matching smirks light up their faces. “Don’t fucking say it,” he threatens, standing up before he can be subject to their prodding again. “Friends bring friends food.”

He gathers his things, picking up his tray and glaring at their blatant amusement. “If you guys ever ask me to buy you food ever again, I’m gonna make you kiss me.”

“I’ll hold you to that hyung,” Yohan says sweetly, his grin wide. He puckers his lips at him and Seungyoun would have smacked him if his hands weren’t full.

Seungyoun flaunts away, grumbling the entire way across campus.

✦ ✦ ✦

Seungwoo adjusts himself on his stool, yawning for the umpteenth time today. His entire body aches and he is pretty sure the only reason he is still conscious is solely because of the aspirin from this morning and sheer willpower. He rolls his stiff shoulders, glancing at the clock. His phone has been buzzing in his lab coat for the past ten minutes as his samples process on the counter. It’d been a boring day, making it even more difficult for him to focus when there was barely anything to keep him occupied. He puts his head in his hands, willing it to stop throbbing so harshly, when he hears an incessant knocking at the door. Curious, he abandons his post and goes to see who it could be.

“Surprise! It’s your favorite,” Seungyoun beams at him immediately when he opens the door, bright and excited. “Me!”

Seungwoo rolls his eyes, but he’s relieved to see him. “I don’t know where you get your information, but it’s a bad source.”

His friend pouts, brandishing a greasy looking bag. “I guess you don’t want this then.”

“Ah Seungyoun, my favoritest ever,” Seungwoo coos, changing tunes quickly. The smell of fries makes it easy for him to backtrack and play along. “How lovely it is to see you.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Seungyoun rolls his eyes and tries to make his way inside, to which Seungwoo has to physically restrain him.

“No!” he exclaims, eyes wide. “Seungyoun, you’re not wearing PPE! And there’s no eating in lab!”

Seungyoun stops, looking down at his open-toed slides and casual basketball shorts. “You guys don’t even work with anything that burns,” he whines. “Fine,” he sighs, knowing it’s a lost battle that he has been trying to fight for many months now.

Seungwoo tells him to wait outside for him and he goes to find his supervisor to let them know he’ll step out just for a quick meal while his samples finish. To his surprise, she just smiles warmly at him and tells him to end his shift, assuring him that she’ll finish up since it’s been fairly slow today. He thanks her, grateful, before shedding his lab coat and grabbing his backpack and going to find Seungyoun.

He is sitting in the hallway on the floor, sneaking fries out of the bag as he watches people walk past.

“I thought those were mine,” Seungwoo teases as he sets his bag down and slides down to the floor to join him. 

Seungyoun blinks up at him innocently, mouth parted. “I got enough for the both of us,” he tells him, almost pouting again. Seungwoo thinks he would die for him if he looked at him like that for too long. He quickly looks away, swallowing, brushing imaginary dust off his jeans just to distract himself.

“I was kidding,” he mutters after a second, but then Seungyoun is opening the bag of food for him and he lets himself focus on the deliciously greasy burger being put in his hands.

“Did you eat already?” he asks around his first mouthful, noting that there’s only one sandwich. He peels off the wrap, offering one side to Seungyoun. “Here.”

His friend shakes his head, smiling. “I had lunch with Wooseok and Yohan, it’s all yours.” He pulls out another handful of fries. “But these are for me too.”

“Is Yohan alive?” Seungwoo asks in amusement, picking off a stray pickle slice and popping it in his mouth.

“Yeah, thanks to Hangyul.” Seungyoun leans his head back against the wall and grins. “They’re like, four days away from getting married, I’m sure of it.”

“About time.”

“You ever wonder how they can be so oblivious?” Seungyoun muses, munching away at his fries. “They look at each other like…”

“Like?” Seungwoo glances over to see him looking deep in thought, like he is imagining something very specific. “Like what?”

Seungyoun turns back to him, studying his face carefully. His eyes still look a bit distant. “Like they don’t need anyone else,” he finally says after a long moment. “Do you know what I mean?”

Seungwoo shrugs, feeling strangely _seen_ beneath Seungyoun’s inquisitive gaze. He ignores it, instead thinking of the way his two younger friends are around each other, and he nods in understanding. As he does, Seungyoun reaches over and feeds him a couple fries, letting his fingers brush against his mouth, completely unprompted but welcomed all the same.

“Yeah, I do,” he responds softly around his mouthful.

Chewing, he looks over at Seungyoun, with his stuffed cheeks and a smudge of sauce on the corner of his lips and his smiling eyes as he looks back at him, and right now he wants nothing more than to lean over and kiss him and it should be easy because everything with Seungyoun is easy. But he can’t and something about that makes him think that maybe this is a little bit hard after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading! again, i'm sorry for the delay ;A; i hope this chapter made up for it hhhh
> 
> comments are most appreciated!! and kudos if you'd like ♡


	4. time for you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was not proofread but i will do that uh idk tomorrow ♡ maybe ♡

Seungwoo is busy. On top of working in Professor Lee’s lab, he also serves as one of the primary student tutors for the poor freshman in Professor Lee’s intro classes. His weekly schedule has him going from his own classes to tutoring appointments and then to lab and then back to class and if he’s feeling particularly generous, or if it’s midterm season, he’ll be back at the tutoring center with the miserable freshmen floundering their way through Professor Lee’s first semester biology course. And in between all of that, he has Seungyoun. He always has time for Seungyoun.

Or, at least, Seungyoun ensures that he always has time for Seungyoun. Not that Seungwoo would ever complain.

“All I’m saying,” Seungyoun starts, gesturing boldly to make his point, “is that Lee takes you for granted. He doesn’t even _pay_ you for this.”

Seungwoo sighs. “Seungyoun, I don’t do it for money.”

“Well you should!” Seungyoun points a finger at him for emphasis before yanking the fridge open with more force than necessary. “He is clearly taking advantage of the fact that you are way too nice and insanely smart and easily the best student he’s ever had probably and—”

“Is there a complaint you’re trying to make or is this some sort of confession?” Seungwoo jokes, laughing.

Seungyoun pokes his head up, looking at him from over the fridge door with narrowed eyes. “Shut up. I’m trying to make you realize you don’t have to put up with bratty freshmen for _free_.”

“They aren’t bratty!” Seungwoo says defensively. “Only sometimes.”

“You’ve done more than enough for Lee and if he doesn’t make you an actual TA next year, I’m going to sue him,” Seungyoun retorts, voice slightly muffled now that his head is buried somewhere in Seungwoo’s freezer. “The fact that he makes you have these review sessions so he can _assess_ you is ridiculous.”

“He has to,” Seungwoo responds weakly, knowing that’s probably not true. It’s more likely that Professor Lee would just rather not spend an evening having a review session of his own for his students.

Seungyoun resurfaces with a package of frozen dumplings in his hand, just rolling his eyes at Seungwoo instead of responding.

“What time do you have to leave?” he asks as he looks for a pan.

“I bought that bag a few days ago,” Seungwoo says, ignoring him. “How is it almost empty? I didn’t even eat any.”

Seungyoun becomes very interested in the poor selection of frying pans in the cupboard he’s just opened. He resists the smirk trying to curl at the ends of his mouth, knowing he is to blame for the diminishing dumpling supply in Seungwoo’s apartment. Instead, he just repeats his question as he heats up the pan and pours the remainder of the bag into it.

“Soon,” Seungwoo responds vaguely, glancing at the clock.

“Are you not going to eat before you go?”

Seungwoo pauses, almost wilting beneath Seungyoun’s glare. “I don’t have the time.”

“I’m not letting you leave until you eat something.” Seungyoun gives the pan an irritated shake, the dumplings sliding in the shimmering oil. “That’s not a threat, by the way. You’re not leaving.”

“I’ll be late!”

Seungyoun glares harder and Seungwoo pouts, shrinking away from him. “If I let you have it your way, you’re going to get up there in front of the lecture hall and your stomach is going to grumble and everyone is going to laugh.”

“The kids wouldn’t laugh at me.” Seungwoo frowns, chewing on his bottom lip. There’s a slow minute of silence and then, “You think the kids will laugh at me?”

“ _I_ think you need to eat more than one and a half meals a day.”

“I do!”

Seungyoun ignores him and pokes at the pan, nudging the dumplings around for a couple more minutes until he’s decided they’re warmed enough. “Come here,” he mutters, finding one with an ideal crispy side.

Seungwoo shuffles over, face bright and eager. Seungyoun lets it sizzle for a few more seconds before lifting it up to offer it to him. He blows carefully at the steam that curls up into his face before moving it closer to his friend.

“Careful, it’s—”

“ _Hot_!” Seungwoo splutters, half the dumpling still in his mouth and the other tumbling out and onto his shirt. He scrambles to catch it, then yelps when the heat hits his fingers and the dumpling ultimately ends up on the floor.

“I _told_ you—!” Seungyoun exclaims as Seungwoo sticks his injured finger tip in his mouth, giving Seungyoun a pitifully betrayed look. He pulls at his wrist, tugging Seungwoo over to the sink so he can run his hands under the water. “It just came out of the pan!”

“You’re the one forcing me to eat it!” Seungwoo whines, milking his so-called injury for all its worth.

Seungyoun turns and picks the dumpling off the floor, now smushed and sad. “The middle is still cold, it’s not even that hot,” he grumbles as he tosses it into the trash.

“The outside is burning,” Seungwoo pouts, lower lip protruding. “You’re trying to injure me so I don’t have to go.” He shuts off the faucet and dries his hands on his shorts.

“ _I’m_ being a considerate friend!”

“Considerate friends don’t eat the entire bag on their own!”

“I just gave you one, didn’t I?” Seungyoun stands with his hands on his hips, giving Seungwoo a pointed look, daring him to disagree.

Seungwoo resists the urge to laugh but is ultimately unsuccessful, hiding his grin as he shakes his head at him. “I’m going to go get dressed,” he says, moving past Seungyoun to head into his bedroom.

“Fine,” Seungyoun mumbles, exploring the kitchen cabinets again to find tupperware to fit a ridiculous amount of dumplings. If Seungwoo won’t eat now, he’ll just force him to eat it on his way back to campus. His friend is stubborn beyond belief, but Seungyoun is equally as stubborn, if not more. Plus, he knows how persuasive he can be just by annoying Seungwoo into listening to him. It’s a tried and true skill he’s developed over the years they’ve been friends.

He grumbles to himself as he pushes the dumplings around in the pan. It’s not _really_ a meal, and knowing Seungwoo he’d probably use this as an excuse to get out of eating something more filling later on. He hears movement behind him as Seungwoo returns from his room.

“You know what, I was going to force you to take these with you, but it’s not even a real meal,” Seungyoun begins. “So just tell me where you’re going to be and I’ll come get you after your review. We can get a late dinner.”

“Seungyoun, I don’t want to spend anymore than I need to,” Seungwoo sighs from behind him.

“I didn’t say you had to pay,” Seungyoun throws back. “So what building is—?” He turns around and his voice dies in his throat. “Oh.”

Seungwoo stands there in a crisp button up tucked into dark jeans, all long legs and wide shoulders. He isn’t paying attention to Seungyoun, instead focused on fixing the buttons on his cuffs.

“Hyung.”

“Huh?” Seungwoo looks up and meets Seungyoun’s gaze, lifting a brow at the sly smile on his face. “What?”

“You don’t _really_ have to go, do you?” Seungyoun traps his tongue between his teeth, not at all subtle as he looks Seungwoo up and down. He sees Seungwoo’s gaze darken as soon as he notices, his fingers stilling over his buttons.

He casually leans back against the couch behind him, a hint of a smile curling at the edges of his mouth. “And why is that Seungyoun? Is there something else that needs my attention?”

Seungyoun shivers under his gaze, intense and expectant, waiting for him to ask for what he really wants. But Seungyoun doesn’t like just _asking_ ; he likes games. He rests against the counter beside him, mimicking Seungwoo’s stance, and crosses his arms over his chest. “Even if I say yes, you’re not going to listen to me.”

“Who says I don’t listen?”

Seungyoun scoffs, momentarily forgetting that he’s trying to get Seungwoo out of his clothes as he recalls their discussion from minutes ago. “You haven’t been listening to me _all day_!”

Rolling his eyes, Seungwoo turns away to find his backpack and check that he has all that he needs for later. “Maybe you have to make me listen,” he says, casual, offhand, as if the words won’t send a thrill down Seungyoun’s spine.

Still, Seungyoun is stubborn, simmering from Seungwoo’s resistance from earlier. “You should make me listen,” he mocks under his breath, imitating him. He scoffs again and returns to the stove, glaring at the food as if it is _their_ fault Seungwoo will not eat with him nor ditch his review session for him. 

Seungyoun doesn’t even hear the approaching footsteps, but his breath catches in his throat when he feels strong arms wind around his waist from behind, circling around him and pulling him flush against a broad chest. Seungwoo is firm and solid pressed against him; he makes him feel small in the best way. His touch leaves Seungyoun hot all over, heat spreading across his body in waves of dizzying arousal. Despite the nonexistent space between them, Seungyoun wants to feel him closer still, skin on skin, until he can’t remember where one starts and the other ends. His mouth works to form words but they die on his tongue before they can even form a coherent sentence.

“You never ask for what you want,” Seungwoo all but growls in his ear, his lips dragging along his earlobe. “Use your words Seungyoun.”

Again, he tries to respond, but Seungwoo’s hands are slipping underneath his shirt, a heated touch over his stomach that clouds his mind with want. Seungwoo’s hips press forward, grinding against Seungyoun’s ass and all he can think of is how much he wants to feel him more and more, nothing in between. Seungyoun lurches forward, hands gripping onto the edge of the counter. His knuckles pale as he trembles, his hold tense as he focuses on the way Seungwoo’s hands disappear beneath his shirt, one tracing lazy patterns over his waist while the other travels up and up, stopping to ghost over his nipple.

“Didn’t you hear me?” Seungwoo continues. His mouth brushes against the shell of his ear, breath hot as it fans over the side of his face. “Use—” his fingers press down on his nipple— “your—” they pinch around the hardening nub— “words.” He squeezes sharply and Seungyoun lets out a broken gasp at the sudden sting, desperate for more.

“Hyung,” Seungyoun breathes out shakily. He pushes his hips backwards, seeking Seungwoo’s, wanting to feel the shape of him against his body, half-hard in his jeans.

“Yes?” Seungwoo pinches again and Seungyoun loses his train of thought, choking on a soft moan. “I’m right here. I’m waiting.”

Seungyoun moves to turn around, desperate for a kiss, but Seungwoo holds him tight, his fingers digging into his side.

“Ask first,” Seungwoo hisses. He angles himself closer, his lips brushing against Seungyoun’s cheek and then up to his temple. He presses a feather light kiss to his face there and Seungyoun’s eyes flutter closed as he leans his head back to allow him better access. He leaves a trail of soft touches all the way down to his jaw, just barely there kisses that contrast sharply with the bruising hold around Seungyoun’s waist. 

“I- I want—” Seungyoun starts but cuts off with a high whine, practically mewling when Seungwoo rolls his hips _just right_ against him, letting him feel his growing arousal. He hears him curse under his breath, the words muttered right against his cheek as Seungwoo’s lips drag access his skin.

“Make that noise again,” Seungwoo murmurs, low and sounding a little strained. Seungyoun can finally hear how tense he is, just as wound up as he is. It makes him warm with pride, knowing he can get Seungwoo just as hot and bothered as he feels.

“Make me,” he tries to snap back, but the words come out uneven, no real bite to them. He feels Seungwoo’s lips spread into a smile, mouth still pressed against his face.

“Yeah?” Seungwoo’s voice catches and he buries his face in Seungyoun’s neck, nipping at his collarbone. “You really want me to?”

“Just fucking—”

A loud buzzing cuts them off, a cursed interruption that has Seungyoun groaning in frustration. Seungwoo’s hands drop easily and he steps away, leaving him feeling cold and desperate. He sounds perfectly fine as he brushes himself off and says, “Well! That’s my alarm to leave.”

“Hyung!”

“You can come get me at the main science building, on the west end? I think I’ll be done a little after seven.”

“But—”

Seungwoo leans forward and presses a long kiss to his cheek, warm and affectionate. His voice is filled with barely contained laughter as he moves away to put on his shoes. Seungyoun remains against the counter, body still tense, confused and irritated that he doesn’t have hands all over him anymore.

“You’re the worst,” he whines, frowning as he watches Seungwoo adjust his laces. “You did that on purpose.”

“Did I?” Seungwoo looks up at him and grins. He checks the time and hurries to yank the door open, bag slung over his shoulder. “We can finish this discussion at seven, hm?” His smile widens and then the door falls shut and he is gone.

Seungyoun watches him go, words stuck in his throat. He still feels hot all over, his mind filled with a strange floaty feeling that he can’t quite place. He stares at the closed door for what feels like a long time, a mess of feelings washing over him. The dumplings stay in the pan too long and they’re more burnt than they are crispy when he finally realizes but Seungyoun barely even notices the taste, his head still rushing as the memory of Seungwoo’s touches continues to ghost over his skin. Whether that’s his hands all over him or the lingering kiss on his cheek, stamped warm into his skin, he isn’t sure. He sighs, poking at his plate of food. Seven can’t come fast enough.

✦ ✦ ✦

The building is still and quiet when Seungyoun slips into the lobby later, earlier than Seungwoo had told him. The doors usually get locked way before seven, and Seungyoun didn’t fancy waiting outside in the cold for his friend to finish up. Plus, he’d been too antsy to wait back at the apartment any longer.

Seungwoo hadn’t told him which room he’d be in, so he resigns himself to wandering down the halls to peek through the doors with windows and to press his ear to the ones that do not. Luckily, no one is around to see him behaving so suspiciously, and even more luckily he recognizes Seungwoo’s voice fairly early in his search. He is grateful, because the halls reek of science student misery and Seungyoun hates it. He much prefers the comforting engineering student misery he finds in his own corner of campus.

He opens the door as quietly as possible and slips inside, finding a seat in one of the rows further back. It’s one of the smaller lecture halls, probably holding less than eighty people, but there’s a good amount of students occupying the seats closer to the front. Seungyoun cringes to himself; he would hate to have so much attention focused solely on him, but Seungwoo seems to thrive.

Seungwoo is in the middle of answering a student’s question when Seungyoun finally settles into his seat. His gaze flickers over to him for just a quick second before he returns his attention to the problem being cast onto the board behind him.

Seungyoun honestly tunes everything out, instead letting himself sink into the cushioned seat as he rests his elbow on the flimsy writing desk attached to the arm. He sets his palm in his hand and admires Seungwoo as he walks back and forth between the many chalkboards, gesturing to the mess of chemical equations and even messier drawings alongside them. Seungyoun doesn’t understand a lick of it, but its importance pales in comparison to the way Seungwoo’s collarbone flashes in and out of view everytime he raises his arm to erase a section and write over it.

He’s in the middle of checking his face for any drooling when his eyes fall onto the freshmen seated in the row in front of him, one of them clicking away at their phone. Mildly irritated that they aren’t focused on Seungwoo—really, he’s given up his one free weeknight for freshmen to _ignore_ his efforts? Not on Seungyoun’s watch—he leans forward to tell them off, but then he has to stifle a laugh in the palm of his hand when he reads the message they’re sending from over their shoulder.

 _‘He is so ???? like he is just so fine,’_ it reads, and Seungyoun finds himself nodding in understanding. _‘He’s talking about muscle structure but I think I might need a more visual representation, y’know what I mean?’_

Seungyoun leans back into his seat with a pleased smile on his face. Seungwoo _is_ quite fine. He has to stop the satisfied smirk curling at his mouth as he thinks about how arguably the finest man on campus is _his_ and only hi—

Wait.

Seungyoun shrinks into his seat and tells his mind to shut up in favor of trying to decipher the ugly figures Seungwoo is continuing to draw on the board as the same freshman keeps asking variations of the same question for the next twenty minutes. He resists the urge to tell them to shut up as Seungwoo patiently walks them through the topic one last time.

The students slowly filter out soon enough, for which Seungyoun is grateful because his stomach is whining pitifully at him as his usual dinner time slips by. He waits in his seat until the last of them are gone before sauntering up to the front of the hall with a smirk, once again eying his friend as he unplugs his laptop and turns off the projector.

“Have you ever fucked someone in a classroom?” he asks, bright and enthusiastic, not waiting for Seungwoo to answer before he reaches for him.

Seungwoo turns around in his arms, lifting a brow at him. “I don’t know, have you ever been fucked in a classroom?”

He ignores the swooning feeling in his chest at that and focuses on picking at Seungwoo’s top buttons. “I’m about to be,” he trills as the collar of Seungwoo’s shirt falls open. He lets his fingers slide over his collarbones, smile growing when he feels him shiver beneath his touch.

Seungwoo laughs, reaching up to grab Seungyoun’s hands and hold them in his own. “No you’re not,” he responds, mimicking his singsong tone from before.

Even still, he melts into Seungyoun easily when he leans up to kiss him. He’d meant for it to be intense and heated, but as he presses closer to Seungwoo, all he can focus on is the way he feels soft and comfortable against him, and that much translates into the gentle way his mouth moves over his. He tugs his hands out of Seungwoo’s hold to let them travel up the length of his body, starting at his hips and dragging slowly up his chest to his neck, once again running his fingers over the exposed skin there, popping one more button open just to be a little bit mischievous.

Seungwoo laughs into his mouth, kissing him harder as he unsuccessfully fights off a smile. He nudges Seungyoun’s arms up so they wind around his neck and his own arm curls around Seungyoun’s waist to hold him closer. 

He has been waiting too long (read: less than two hours) for this and Seungyoun’s impatience bubbles over as he finally gets his hands on Seungwoo. His hand slides up into his hair and holds him in place so he can’t pull back and leave him wanting again. He ignores the laughter making Seungwoo’s shoulders shake, instead maneuvering a leg in between his thighs and pressing closer still, insistent and rushed.

“I’m not going anywhere,” Seungwoo teases in between kisses, still laughing as Seungyoun refuses to let them part for more than a quick breath.

Seungyoun nips at him, catching his bottom lip between his teeth. “I’m not falling for that again,” he nearly whines, finally leaning back and letting him breathe. This makes Seungwoo grin brightly, still amused, yet even more endeared at Seungyoun’s pout.

“Patience is a virtue, you know,” he murmurs, leaning in again to dust kisses up and down Seungyoun’s jaw. 

Seungyoun rolls his eyes and tugs Seungwoo up so he can whisper in his ear. “Why don’t you teach me something else, hm? _Mr. Han_?”

Seungwoo’s laugh catches in his throat and he tenses against him for a moment before cupping Seungyoun’s face and kissing him, hard. Seungyoun makes sure to tuck this little piece of knowledge away for future use before letting himself get swept away with his enthusiasm. For now, he focuses on the warm glide of Seungwoo’s tongue over the seam of his mouth and the way his kisses get messier, wet and sloppy and oh so satisfying to Seungyoun, knowing that he has Seungwoo right where he wants him.

Except, the universe is a little bit extra cruel today because suddenly he’s being pushed forward and Seungwoo is reclining easily against the desk behind him, crossing his arms quickly over his chest and adopting a bored expression. Seungyoun stares at him, confused, when he distantly hears the click of a door opening.

“Right so basically,” Seungwoo starts, using his teaching voice (the very same voice that sends a little thrill down Seungyoun’s spine which is incredibly unhelpful right now), “You can imagine myosin moving over the fibers as if it’s walking along the myofibrils as the muscles contract, and each time it does so, ATP is released. Make sense?” He gives him a meaningful look, urging him to play along.

Seungyoun’s mouth moves wordlessly, still dazed and breathless, his entire body strung tight with anticipation. He blinks back at Seungwoo and struggles to respond. “Um yes,” he stutters, trying to remember the foreign words the other has just dumped on him. “The fibers, right, they need to… they need… to pee?”

Seungwoo closes his eyes and breathes out through his nose for a quick second before looking at him like he’s about to throttle him. Fortunately, he’s cut off by an unfamiliar voice.

“Hey!” The two turn to see a grumpy looking member of the night crew standing at the door, a cleaning cart half way through the door behind him. “The building is _closed_ ,” he says, irate and snappish. “You can’t be in here.”

Seungwoo bows apologetically to him and waves his hand at Seungyoun, gesturing him to leave before him. Darting out past the employee, Seungyoun mutters a rushed apology and hurries to wait in the lobby.

It doesn’t take long before familiar footsteps find Seungyoun and he’s pressed against the wall, a warm mouth on his once again.

“You’re always trying to get us in trouble,” Seungwoo whispers against his lips, shifting closer so he can slip his fingers beneath Seungyoun’s shirt, pressing into his skin and holding him flush against him.

Seungyoun doesn’t bother with an answer, not when Seungwoo is kissing down his neck and stroking his waist and leaving a trail of sparks wherever his touch goes. He leans his head back against the wall and lets Seungwoo handle him however he pleases, letting out a soft gasp when he brushes his shirt aside to nibble at the jut of his collarbone.

He knows this isn’t the best place to be doing this, right in front of the main entrance of the building, the glass doors ceiling high and revealing everything to anyone passing by. And the cleaning crew could come back to find them _again_ , but Seungyoun finds that it’s easy to not care about any of that when Seungwoo is leaning into him to suck harshly at his chest, just barely beneath the collar of his shirt. He gently runs his hand through Seungwoo’s hair, tugging lightly when the pressure gets a bit too much, trying to keep as quiet as possible.

Seungwoo straightens up and brushes his fingertips over the dusky mark he’s just left, a pleased smirk unfurling across his face. He presses down and Seungyoun whimpers, looking up at him from beneath his lashes. His breath catches in his chest at the dark intensity of Seungwoo’s eyes and he wants to draw him in and kiss him again. But—

“Shit.”

Seungwoo’s gaze flickers up at him, questioning. “What?”

“Did you hear that?” Seungyoun turns his head, concentrating hard for the sound again. He is sure he’d heard the uneven thuds of a certain cleaning cart. Not wanting to wait around to find out if he’s right or not, he quickly grabs Seungwoo’s hand and yanks him towards the door, fixing his shirt as they make their escape.

Seungwoo is still laughing as they catch their breath at the edge of campus, the sound warm and full in the evening air. He pokes at Seungyoun’s side, asking in between chuckles, “What? Scared of the cleaning man?”

“He was mean!” Seungyoun nearly whines, batting him away. “He yelled at us.” He glares at his friend’s amused smile and tugs him along to head into downtown.

“Where are we going?” Seungwoo asks, adjusting his bag on his shoulder.

“Dinner? What do you want to eat?”

A playful gleam enters Seungwoo’s eyes and his smile widens. “You’re paying right?”

Seungyoun looks over at him, amused, already knowing what he’ll ask for. “You want sashimi,” he states, not even a question, already turning to head in the other direction to the restaurant that comes to mind.

“You’re so good to me!” Seungwoo shouts, beaming and dragging Seungyoun closer to ruffle his hair much too enthusiastically. Again, he shoves him off and pretends to pout about it, fixing his hair with a pointed sniff.

The sushi restaurant is crowded, even for a weeknight. They shuffle in side by side, slipping past the few parties waiting to be seated. Seungyoun approaches the host’s stand as Seungwoo leans over to tell him quietly that he’s going to the restroom. He nods in response as he puts a name down for a table but then he hesitates, turning to watch his retreating form for a quick moment.

He hadn’t realized he’d still been holding Seungwoo’s hand this entire time until the warm contact was gone, leaving a strange emptiness beside him. He presses his lips together, trying to shake it off and giving the host a polite smile when they glance at him curiously for hovering at the stand longer than necessary. He quickly writes his name on the list and shuffles away.

“Did they say how long?” Seungwoo asks when he returns a minute later.

Seungyoun shakes his head. “No, but there’s two ahead of us I think?”

Seungwoo hums and his mouth quirks into a tiny smile. “I’m going to order _so_ much,” he teases, poking at Seungyoun’s forehead. “I hope your wallet is ready.”

“I’m doing you a _favor_ and you’re abusing my kindness!” Seungyoun pretends to be offended, trying to glare at him.

Seungwoo begins to respond but stops himself, instead reaching out and tugging Seungyoun closer by the elbow, murmuring a soft excuse to a couple passing unseen behind him. He smiles politely as they apologize before moving away. His hand slips down Seungyoun’s arm and back into his own hand, sliding fingers together almost as if by instinct.

Seungyoun doesn’t say anything, just tightens his hold on Seungwoo and lets himself share the same space as him. If Seungwoo notices how clammy his palm must be, he doesn’t mention it. Flustered, he quickly changes the subject.

“You have annoying freshmen,” he blurts out, grasping for any topic. 

Seungwoo raises his brows at him, surprised. “Don’t be mean to my kids.”

“Your kids?” he repeats, laughing.

“They’re kids and they’re mine!”

“Fine, one of _your kids_ is super annoying.”

“Which one?” Seungwoo’s lip wobbles, as if he’s taking Seungyoun’s words personally. He laughs at this, endeared.

“The one you spent basically the entire time explaining the same concept to?”

“He was just confused!”

“He was wasting everyone’s time.” Seungyoun rolls his eyes. “If I was one of the others I would have been pissed.”

Seungwoo is quiet for a short moment, thinking very hard. “So you think the session wasn’t very helpful for the rest?” he asks. He looks unsure now, slightly pouty and a little deflated.

“No!” Seungyoun exclaims. Seungwoo shushes him, reminding him to use his inside voice. “No it was helpful,” he continues, voice firm. “I just think that student was being selfish by asking the same question over and over when other people might have wanted to discuss other things.” He studies Seungwoo’s expression, leaning in to look him in the face.

“Stop thinking,” he says, squeezing his hand tighter to reassure him. “You did great. _Really_ great.”

“If you were one of the kids would you come again?” Seungwoo still looks worried, catching his bottom lip between his teeth.

“Of course,” Seungyoun responds immediately, offering him a smile. “I’m not one of your kids but I’ll come every time. Then you’ll always have someone to teach.”

“You don’t even need these classes,” Seungwoo points out, looking doubtful.

“So?” Seungyoun shrugs. “I get to see you.”

Seungwoo shoves playfully at his shoulder but his expression has lifted and his mouth is twitching into an amused smile. “Stupid,” he mutters. “You see me all the time.”

“Not enough if you keep having these review sessions,” Seungyoun returns, childish. This makes Seungwoo laugh, shoving at him again, before they are interrupted by the host calling for their party.

They are led to the bar seating and squeezed into seats much too close for two such broad-shouldered men, but they manage just fine. It’s cramped but comfortable, elbow to elbow and warm against one another.

Seungwoo keeps glancing over at him, a soft smile taking permanent residence on his face.

“What?”

Instead of answering, Seungwoo just reaches out and drags a finger across the collar of Seungyoun’s sweater, tugging it down just a bit so the mark he’d left earlier peeks out from beneath the fabric.

“Just looking,” he responds casually, grinning when Seungyoun smacks his hand away and adjusts his shirt, making sure the collar rides higher than needed so the hickey doesn’t make any more surprise appearances, fighting the blush blooming across his face.

Seungwoo digs in quickly when their food arrives, ravenous and excited at the sight of their meal. Seungyoun watches him, amused, poking at his full cheeks with a gentle finger.

“You eat so well when you know the check isn’t your problem,” he teases as the other looks around for someone to refill their tea.

“You say that like it’s a bad thing,” Seungwoo says before turning to the approaching waiter with his best customer service smile.

Mischievous, Seungyoun leans over and rests a hand on Seungwoo’s thigh, hidden from sight by the bar, much too high to be anything but trouble. He feels him tense beneath his touch, his gaze flicking over at him briefly in warning. But warnings don’t work on Seungyoun and his fingers inch higher. His expression remains neutral, his other hand curled beneath his chin as he rests his elbow on the table. He listens carefully as Seungwoo asks the waiter for a refill, waiting for the right moment, before he boldly cups Seungwoo beneath the table, one swift movement that catches the other off guard.

Seungwoo covers his shocked gasp with a well-timed cough, head whipping around to glare at him with wide eyes. He mutters a quick apology for startling the waiter, clearing his throat a little too loudly. His hand shoves Seungyoun’s away but it’s too late anyway; the waiter is already walking away and Seungyoun leans forward to rest his face in his hands, smiling innocently at his friend.

“Is there a problem, hyung?” he asks sweetly, batting his lashes at him.

Seungwoo takes a deep breath, glancing around them to make sure no one is close enough to overhear before he leans over, throwing an arm around the back of Seungyoun’s chair. 

“When we get home, Seungyoun,” he starts, his voice low and rough, contrasting with the easygoing smile on his face, “I’m going to make sure you regret that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading! kudos and comments are appreciated ♡ have a wonderful day/night!

**Author's Note:**

> come find me on [twt](https://twitter.com/godwdz) ♡ [cc](https://curiouscat.qa/godwdz)


End file.
